Vengeance
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Retribution. It couldn't be any more justified. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. An Additional Player

**Vengeance **

_Chapter One_

-An Additional Player-

The rain outside was heavy, and could be heard even from the inside of the dark room. There was a lone lamp on, set on the corner of a large wooden desk and positioned to keep the person sitting at it hidden in shadow. Lightning flashed outside the windows behind the desk, illuminating the steely grey eyes of the man who had been summoned for reasons unknown. His white spiky hair hung down into his eyes a bit, the black undertones short, just barely touching the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, the perfect image of a wealthy businessman, all the way down to his Italian shoes. His hands were in his pockets, and despite the somewhat tense atmosphere, he was relaxed, as if he didn't seem to care.

"You called?" he asked the back of the tall chair behind the desk.

"Yes." A soft voice replied, the chair swiveling around, though the occupant remained hidden. Sitting in their lap was a fluffy white cat, its intense yellow eyes staring right at him.

The man arched a brow. "When did you get a cat?"

"This morning." The woman chuckled, scratching the cat behind its ears, though its gaze only seemed to narrow at the new intruder.

"…why?"

She chuckled, letting out a sigh soon after. "I feel as though it adds to my image. Don't you think?"

He shook his head, a small smile coming to his face. "It does…although it's giving me the creeps. Its eyes are staring into my soul."

"Then it's working." She smirked, picking up the cat and tossing it off as it scurried away. "Now…I need you to take care of some business for me Kai. We got word of a shipment of arms from that _Uchiha_ company. I would like those for us instead. For the next few weeks I will be deep underground and trying to get some more information from the inside out, so you will be acting as full lead."

Kai nodded. "Of course. I will do my job perfectly." He assured her. "But I'm not going to use the cat. They make my nose itchy."

"Just don't forget to feed it." she said, waving her hand to dismiss him. "I will keep in contact with you."

"I'll keep an ear out for your calls." He said, bowing slightly. "Until next time."

"Until next time." She repeated, watching him leave. The woman let out a sigh, turning in her chair to face the window. "Everything is about to be set in motion." She smirked, leaning back and enjoying the sound of the rain.

* * *

A dark haired man sat outside, the clean afternoon air pleasant and breezy. He flipped through the paper, since he was sitting at a nice patio table on the terrace of his house. He leaned forward, reading an article about a new heist group that appeared to be just another small gang. He sighed, picking up his coffee and sipping at the bold beverage. His phone started to ring, so he pushed the news away and fished the device from his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered, leaning back in his chair as he listened to the voice. "No…" he sighed, appearing a bit angry. "I told you last night that that is unacceptable Donté. You better find that stupid kid and put a bullet between his eyes." He snapped.

The voice on the other line began to talk once more, only making the ebony haired man seem more irritated. "Donté!" he stood, running his hand through his dark locks. "No!" he glared, his light jade depths showing his aggravation. "You better take care of this in the next few hours or I will do it myself, and if that happens that damn kid won't be the only one in a body bag, do you understand?" he hissed, pulling the phone away from his ear and yelling into the mouth piece. "So get it done!"

He hung up then, shoving his phone in his pocket as he walked over to the ledge of the deck, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Goddamn morons." He grumbled. Noriaki was a tall, slender man. He was wearing black jeans and an un-tucked black button up shirt. His features were sharp, almost dangerous looking, though it only suited him, considering he was the current head of the mob.

He leaned against the railing, taking in his backyard until he was suddenly on alert. He reached back and pulled out a silver automatic, turning and pointing it at the intruder in his house. His eyes widened a fraction before it turned into a glare once more. "What have I told you about just letting yourself into my house?" He grumbled, lowering the weapon and replacing it pack in his pants, since the one who'd broken in was none other than his brother.

The younger man smirked, continuing out onto the deck. He looked similar to his elder, though he had a pair of dark green eyes, and his ebony hair was straight in the front, and spiked up in the back, similar to their grandfather, Uchiha Sasuke's. "If you didn't want me coming in whenever I wanted, you shouldn't have given me a key."

"Well it's easier than you whining when I'm running late." Noriaki huffed, walking over to his brother. "So, shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the table that was set for them.

Sanosuke nodded and took a seat, as did his brother. "You will be pleased to know that the new shipment will be arriving soon. I've already arranged for a case to go to you and your people. Test them out and see if you like them, and if so I will acquire some more for you."

"Sounds good." Noriaki nodded. "How about this new little gang that seems to be rising up?" he asked, pushing the paper towards his brother.

He picked it up and scanned its contents. "Are they a potential threat?"

"Not sure yet…you heard anything?"

"Not anything big." He replied, looking up at his elder. "Just a few small gigs they've done. But it doesn't seem to be anything like the Viper situation grandpa had to deal with. They're too organized."

Noriaki let out a sigh and leaned back as a butler came out and served them their brunch. "I just don't get it. You know, usually the punks try to come after us to prove their worth. These guys haven't yet."

"Perhaps they haven't yet worked up the nerve." Sanosuke chuckled, picking up his glass of iced tea and taking a drink.

The elder nodded and ate a strip of bacon. "So has mom been on your ass about finding a woman yet? She won't leave me alone about it and it's starting to get annoying. Saying I need to get a family started and stop being so involved with the family business."

He sighed, cutting into his waffle. "Yeah. But I told her I'm perfectly content to run the company, and that I don't need a woman in my life to be happy. But she just went on about how she doesn't want me to wind up like grandfather and have a stress-induced heart attack when I'm in my forties. As if." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and grabbing the syrup.

"I think I have enough sex for the both of us, so I'm good." Noriaki smirked.

"But sex isn't enough. We have to fall in _love_." Sanosuke snickered, mimicking their mother.

"And getting someone knocked up and marrying them is not the way to do it." The other man chuckled. "God…sometimes…that woman drives me crazy."

"We're also not allowed to blackmail them into dating us." He added, taking a bite of his brunch. "She wants us to do it a normal way. Like regular people. What does that even mean?"

Noriaki shrugged. "Who knows. Is there a normal way to fall in love?"

"Doubtful."

"Well, anyways. Why don't we finish up lunch and we can talk about the shipment later. Hm?" the Uchiha spoke up, lifting his glass to his lips.

Sanosuke raised his as well. "Good thinking. It's not often we get to relax and just enjoy the weather." He said.

The elder nodded and the two enjoyed a lunch together before they had to get back to their dark business.

* * *

"Daddy." A dark haired girl whined as she sat at the bar stool to the island in the kitchen. "I don't know why you're so mad…it was just _one_ hit. Why do you always have to get so weird when I go and kill someone." She pouted. She had long, ebony locks and light jade depths. She looked like absolute perfection and happened to be watching her father move around the kitchen.

Akito let out a sigh as he put away the dishes. "You know how I feel about you being a part of that business Izayoi." He said, turning to face her. Over the years he'd aged a bit, though not in a bad way. Instead of looking like the boy he'd been when he had first impregnated Natsumi, he looked like a man. "I don't like the thought of you doing such a dangerous job, nor do I appreciate how good you are at it."

"But daddy, that means I'm safe cause I am good." She smiled. "Besides…it's kinda like art what I do."

"Well I'd rather you have taken after me than your mother." He grumbled, shutting the dishwasher. "But no, you all just had to go off and be mobsters." He waved, crossing his arms in a huff"

"Dad." She blinked. "Kanamé became a lawyer and Hayate went to med school."

He just seemed to pout even more. "Yeah but they work for the mob on the side." He reminded her. "All I wanted was one little rock star. One child to pass on the legacy of my awesomeness. But no, apparently that was too much to ask."

"But shouldn't you be glad your name will be the only one left? And you won't be eclipsed." She pointed out.

He still didn't seem pleased. "I'm just saying. Neither your mother or uncle went into that business, no reason why all of _my _children had to."

"Because we're amazing." Izayoi giggled.

"I would just feel more comfortable if you had a nice day job. Something else to do besides killing people." The raven haired man said.

The dark haired woman blinked, looking somewhat horrified. "You mean like…a second job?" she gasped. "But daddy that's _so_ much work!"

"Just how many people do you kill every day that it would be that much work?" Akito asked, beginning to freak out.

Izayoi went a bit wide eyed, getting up from her seat and trying to calm her father. "Not that many daddy! Not that many!" she assured him.

Akito quickly pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her face into his chest. "My little angel has been tainted by her work!" he cried dramatically. A look of determination came to his face then. "You're going to get a second job. Yes," he nodded, looking somewhat crazed as he began to stroke her hair. "Where you can be normal, and sweet, and innocent. And not die killing people your brother wants taken out."

"Dad!" Izayoi tried to yell, though it was muffled. The door from the garage opened and Natsumi walked in, holding an armful of groceries. "Akito stop freaking out and help me unload that car." She said with a sigh as she placed the bags on the counter.

He huffed, allowing his daughter to pull away as he placed his hands on her upper arms. "Just be careful sweetie." He said, kissing her forehead before walking off to help his wife before she could yell at him.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, sitting back down. Natsumi looked over to her daughter. "What did I say about talking to your father about work? You know how he gets."

"I know." Izayoi huffed.

"Hey don't talk about me as if I can't hear you two!" Akito called from the garage, coming in shortly after with more bags of groceries. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with being a concerned parent." He informed them as he set down his load.

Natsumi shook her head. "Sweetie…only you're concerned."

He nodded. "Exactly. I have to be concerned enough for the both of us." He said before leaving to get what was left.

The pink haired woman rolled he eyes. "You're just being a pansy." She said, looking back at her daughter. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Naw…I've got business to attend to." She smiled, walking over to her mother and kissing her cheek before heading out. "Bye dad! Love you!" she called before leaving the room.

"Wait!" Akito shouted, bursting through the back door and practically throwing the groceries on the counter and he ran after his daughter. He got in front of her, blocking the front door. "You're not going to go kill somebody else are you?" he asked, somewhat breathless from his actions.

Izayoi sighed, "Dad, it's what I do and yes in this particular case I am going to kill someone."

"Well…just be careful." He said, since he knew saying anything else would be pointless, as he had tried that dozens of times. "And remind your brothers about the family lunch next Sunday. Your grandparents will be there too."

"Of course daddy." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I love you daddy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, much like he had earlier. "I love you too Iza. And if you wouldn't mind, call me when you're done, so I know my little girl is safe."

The dark haired woman gave him a somewhat annoyed look. "Dad. I'm almost thirty years old…I don't need to check in."

"Maybe just a text message?" he asked, giving her a hopeful look.

They stared at one another for a while before Izayoi finally gave in. "Fine." She huffed, waving once more. "Alright, goodbye."

When she was gone Natsumi shook her head and began putting the groceries away. "You need to stop being such a spazz."

Akito pouted and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm not a spazz." He said, helping her with the groceries. "Well…not _that_ much of a spazz."

She smiled and leaned over, giving him a sweet kiss. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too baby." He said, returning the gesture. When they got all of the groceries out away he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What do you say we go in the other room where I can better express my love for you?" he smirked, kissing the side of her neck.

Natsumi glanced back at him, a smirk coming to her features. "But sweetness…I need to make dinner."

"The only way I'm gonna let you do that is if I can eat you for dessert. And yes, I will be using the can of whipped cream you bought in the process." He chuckled, rubbing her hips.

She smiled, rubbing against him. "Akito…" she moaned softly.

He slipped one of his hands into her pants and cupped her, feeling her heat through her panties. "You still get as excited now as you did that first night I took you." he chuckled, entering a finger into her. "Remember?"

Natsumi took in a sharp breath, gripping the counter as she let out small noise of pleasures. "How could I forget?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"You're still just as beautiful now as you were then. Maybe even more so." The Uchiha murmured in her ear, circling his finger around her clit before he withdrew his hand from her. Then he raised it and licked her juices off her finger. "My favorite flavor." He smiled, nuzzling her.

Her cheeks darkened. "Come on." She shivered, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. "Show me how much I still love it."

"Oooh, dessert before dinner. I like it." he snickered, following after her. This was why he loved her though. Things between them never changed, and they never would. He would forever love her, and see her as the girl he met when his band was just getting started.

If only his children could find the happiness that he and Natsumi had. Then he wouldn't have to worry about them so much.


	2. Ensnared

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Two_

-Ensnared-

A shadowed figure made its way through the shipyard, three other men following as they neared the meeting place. The night was a still one, not a cloud in the sky, and the only sound being that of the water, and an occasional moth hitting a light. The group slowed their pace as they neared a secluded area, with only one streetlight illuminating the opening.

He stopped and held a hand up, pulling out a flashlight and blinking it twice towards the other side. When three flashes greeted him in response, he relaxed, straightening and walking fully out into the light. "You got the shipment?" he asked casually, his men following him.

"You mean, do _I_ have the shipment?" a voice responded, and out of the shadows walked a tall man with white and black hair, his grey eyes glinting deviously in the light. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I do. But you won't be getting it tonight."

"What do you mean? Your Uchiha is supposed to give us two crates of weapons, as always." The leader said, beginning to tense, as did the others.

The man just chuckled, a smirk coming to his face. "I work for no Uchiha." Just as the words left the white haired man's mouth, he and his men were attacked by people leaping out of the shadows. He drew his weapon, intending to fire, but was brought to his knees, his hands restrained behind his back as the others were knocked unconscious.

He struggled in his captor's hold, his gaze shooting to the mystery man, who was slowly walking towards him, a shiny silver gun now in his hand. "Tell your boss he won't be getting his weapons today." the man said. "Or any other day, for that matter. They belong to us now."

"You'll pay for this! Nobody crosses Uchiha Noriaki and lives!" he shouted, glaring at the man as he tried to jerk from the man's hold once more.

The man's smirk widened, and he crouched slightly. "You know the saying, don't shoot the messenger? I hear he doesn't really follow that if the message isn't to his liking." He placed his hand on his captive's shoulder, almost comfortingly. "Before he kills you though, tell him that I said he and his associates should be a bit craftier, if he wants to keep up his perfect success rate. Well, I guess it's not so perfect anymore." The grey eyed man snickered, his men doing the same.

"Who are you?" he couldn't help but ask in slight awe, for nobody spoke so rudely of his boss and was as nonchalant as this man while doing so.

"Ryū Kai, the new mobster in LA." Kai said, before squeezing down on a nerve in the man's shoulder and knocking him out. He straightened then and sighed, putting his pistol back in his jacket. "Well now that that's over with, let's go." He sighed, now appearing bored.

"What about the others Boss? Should we eighty-six 'em?" one of the men asked.

Kai glanced around at the fallen group, before returning his steely gaze to his subordinate. "No. We will not be the ones to draw first blood. And they did nothing to instigate such an attack." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a single white rose, kissing it before dropping it to the ground in front of the leader of the group they had ambushed. He turned to his men then. "Let's go." He instructed, walking back towards his car. "The others should have already made it back to base with the guns."

"Yes Boss." They said in unison, following him.

When they exited the docks, they each split up and got into two separate cars. The men in one, and Kai in his sleek black challenger. As he drove away from the shipyard, a smirk came to his face. He could just imagine the look on the haughty Uchiha's face when he discovered that his brand new, state-of-the-art guns were in the hands of a rival gang. One that he barely paid attention to. It was high time the Uchiha get more involved anyways, because Kai wanted to meet him. Because a man who could amass the level of hatred his boss had for him was definitely a man worth meeting.

* * *

"WHAT?" Noriaki shouted, glaring angrily at the nervous man before him, his comrades cowering off behind him a ways.

"The weapons…were stolen sir. We were ambushed." He repeated, trying not to appear as scared as he felt.

The dark haired man placed his hands on his desk and rose slowly, his hateful gaze only intensifying. "So you let…a bunch of punk ass little hoodlums…steal _my _family's merchandise?" Noriaki exploded again.

"They weren't normal punks!" one of the men in the back of the room said.

The man in the front nodded. "Their leader was dressed in a suit like the ones you wear, and it was all really planned out. He even told me a message to give you before he knocked me out."

Noriaki let out a low growl, digging his nails into the wood of his desk. "_Well_?"

He began to fidget, licking his lips as he recalled the words. "H-he said…that you and y-your associates should be craftier…and that from now on, you won't ever be getting your weapons." He said, slowly scooting away from his boss' desk. "He also made a joke…about ruining your perfect record." His eyes widened at the anger he could see on the Uchiha's face. "I might be getting it wrong!" he squeaked, ducking as a paperweight was thrown at him.

"Get out you imbeciles and bring me my sister!" he yelled, breathing harshly as he tried to reclaim his fury. They all ran out as fast as possible, slamming the door in the process. When he was finally alone, Noriaki slid back down into his chair running his hand down his face. He picked up his phone and hit the call button before lifting it to his ear.

It rung a few times before a familiar voice picked up. "Sanosuke." Noriaki spoke lowly. "We have a problem."

* * *

Sanosuke gripped the wheel of his Camaro, his knuckles turning white from the strength behind it. "This is not acceptable Nori." He growled. "Rest assured I will go over the security videos from last night and see what happened. And I will come up with a better way for our transactions to be held in the future." He paused as his brother said more things in his ear. "Don't tell me how to do my job! Maybe you should do yours and actually get some better goons that will be on time!" he shouted into the phone, before closing his eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath. "Look, there's no point in yelling at one another-" he was cut off when his car jerked.

His forest green eyes widened as he slammed on his breaks, a curse leaving his mouth, since he'd just hit someone's corolla. He sighed, motioning to the woman driving the car to pull in to the gas station on the opposite corner of the intersection. Seeing her nod, he returned his attention to his brother, who was asking him what was wrong. "Nori, I'm going to have to call you back. Something's come up." He said, hanging up the phone as he pulled into the gas station. He parked next to the car he'd hit and got out, walking back towards the rear of her car to assess the damage, not even waiting for her to get out and join him.

The door opened and the first thing he heard was her angry, but sweet voice. "Are you insane?" she demanded, stomping up to him angrily, though her angry was more adorable than threatening. She was a slender, willowy woman with gorgeous blonde locks that cascaded around her, stopping around her waist. She had on a black dress that was strapless and tight around her torso before fanning out from her waist down, stopping just before her knees. Underneath, she wore a long sleeved, white shirt and black flats on her feet. "You can't just merge like that without looking." She scolded, sounding just like a school teacher. "Just because you drive a fancy car and have some five hundred dollar suit, doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want! You got it?" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of him.

Sanosuke looked up at her, his deep gaze meeting her light amber one. He blinked, struck by how beautiful she truly was. He'd only ever seen such perfection on his mother and sister before. "I know, I was distracted." He told her, reaching into his back pocket to grab his wallet. "I'll pay for everything, so you don't need to worry about insurance claims or anything."

She blinked, seeming a bit taken back. "Wait…really?" she asked.

"Of course." He smirked, opening his wallet and pulling out one of his business cards. "Just give me a call once you figure out how much it will be to fix everything, and I'll send you a check." He said, holding his card out to her.

She took the card, giving him a disbelieving glance. "Yeah so I just call and you'll give me a check, why do I seriously doubt that."

He placed his hand on the back of her car and leaned towards her, setting his other hand on his hip. "You want my information just in case?" he asked.

"Well it would make me feel much better about the whole thing." She admitted.

He arched a brow. "You're not going to fake all these injuries once I give you my proof of insurance, are you? Because the last person who did that…well, let's just say things didn't end up the way they thought they would." He smirked, seeming to be laughing at his own private joke. "And I'd hate for that to happen to someone as cute as you."

The blonde arched a delicate brow, "Someone really did that to you?"

Sanosuke lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "People get greedy when they find out how wealthy I am." He told her. "That's why I don't usually exchange insurance, I just pay for everything."

"I guess that is smart." She sighed. "Though now that I know I might bang my car up a bit more and get a nicer one." She laughed, now smiling.

He chuckled. "That might work, except I'm going to take pictures of our cars, just to be on the safe side. I like to be thorough."

"You don't trust me?" she gasped, looking offended, though she couldn't hide her smile. "I'm a kindergarten teacher. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?" she smirked.

"Nobody, I suppose." The ebony haired man said, a smile coming to his face. He was really enjoying his conversation with her. She was so witty and cute. Suddenly his mother's words came back to him, and a contemplative look came to his face. "Would you be interested in going to dinner with me?" he asked.

The blonde blinked, staring at him for a while before a small pink blush came to her cheeks. "You want to go on a date?" she asked, wanting to verify.

"Yes." He nodded. "I realize it's a bit sudden, and under abnormal circumstances, but I kinda like you. You're witty, and you have this glow…" he appeared uncomfortable then as he placed his hands in his pockets. "It sounds stupid now that I'm explaining it." he said, glancing off.

Her smile returned, offering her hand out to him. "No it doesn't…my name's Talia by the way."

He looked back at her. "Sanosuke." he said, shaking her hand and giving her a hesitant smile.

"Well I would very much enjoy going to dinner with you. So…um…should I give you my number?" she asked, but then lifted the card. "Or I guess I have yours…" she blushed, looking at the name on the raised letters. Her heart almost stopped and she visibly paled.

He blinked. "Is something wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Um…" she swallowed, shaking from her stupor before she met his gaze once more. "No. I'm fine." Talia nodded.

A frown came to his face. "Is it because of what I do?" he wondered, since it did say his company name and position on his card. "Because I can assure you, everything I make is for the government, to better protect our soldiers."

"I think we both know that that is a huge load of crap Mr. Uchiha." The blonde frowned, holding her hand out to him once more. "Well, it was a pleasure. I will call you with the numbers."

His frown deepened, and he shook her hand. "Alright." he said, masking his disappointment as they parted ways and he got back in his car. He let out a sigh, backing out of his space and getting out of there as quickly as possible. "Stupid." He said under his breath, feeling like a complete idiot now. Of course she wouldn't want to go on that date anymore, she was probably some lobbyist that hated guns. Meaning he was the worst person on the face of the earth right now.

He just shook his head. And yet his mother didn't understand why he wasn't in a relationship.

* * *

Talia pulled up to a brown strip mall, parking and getting out of the car as fast as possible. She hurried to the door of one of the offices and unlocked it before disappearing inside. Once she was inside she took off towards the back, bursting into another room with two men inside. "Kai! Hideaki!" she called, getting the white haired man's attention, as well as the brunette beside him, his fuchsia gaze meeting hers.

"What is it?" Kai asked, standing from his seat. "Did something bad happen?" he asked, worry written all over his brow.

"I was in a fender bender!" she announced.

The brunette was up in a second. "What?" he demanded. "Are you alright?"

Talia nodded. "The person who hit me was Uchiha Sanosuke!"

"You want me to kill him?" the white haired man asked. "Rough him up a little? I can get the blueprints to his office, no problem." He said.

"No!" she huffed, giving him a small glare. "He asked me out."

Hideaki blinked. "Like a date?"

"Yes like a date, what other thing is there?" Talia grumbled.

Kai raised a brow. "So…what did you say?"

The blonde seemed a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Hideaki continued. "Your answer."

"Oh." Talia paled a bit. "I…I didn't give one."

"Why not? If you had said yes, I bet you could've gotten some information out of him." Kai said.

"You think so?" she wondered aloud.

Hideaki gave her an odd look. "You mean you didn't think about it yourself? What's gotten into you?"

Kai walked over to her and examined her features. "She doesn't appear like she's disoriented." He said, holding a hand up to her forehead. "And she doesn't have a fever."

Talia bat his hand away and gave him a threatening glare. "There's nothing wrong with me. Before I realized who he was I might have been a bit taken with him."

"Oh ho ho." He smirked. "Those famous Uchiha good looks got to you eh? Don't worry, I won't think any less of you." he teased.

"That's not it!" she declared, avoiding their gazes.

Hideaki appeared confused. "But you hate Uchiha's." he stated.

"No, I hate a _certain_ Uchiha and possibly may have channeled that to all before this moment." She clarified.

Kai arched a brow. "So you…like him?"

"How can I like him? I just met him. Plus he's an Uchiha." Talia explained.

"But you don't dislike him."

She shook her head. "I simply find him attractive is all."

Hideaki sighed. "I think it's a bad idea."

"One date couldn't hurt." Kai shrugged, though he also seemed unsure about it. "I mean, she could still get some juicy stuff out of him if she plays her cards right."

"Which is the only reason I will be going out with him." Talia said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Awesome." Kai said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Those guns we took are amazing, by the way. They work better than anything I've ever seen."

"That's good news." She smiled before going over to her desk. "This could all work out, if I get close to Sanosuke I can begin to control him. I'll just confirm our date when I call him with the car charges. It's perfect."

Hideaki shook his head. "Still a bad idea."

Kai sat back in his seat once more. "If you're so worried just tail them on their date and keep an eye on her." he suggested.

"If you do that, I will shoot you myself." Talia growled, crossing her arms angrily.

"Alright, alright." The brunette raised his hands in a placating manner. "I won't."

"So you're going to be armed when you go out with him?" the white haired man asked, just to be sure.

Talia shook her head. "I don't think that would be a smart idea."

Kai frowned. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with you going out without some way of protection." He said. "Please just let one of us tail you, or wear a wire…or something."

"Well that's too bad." The blonde smirked. "I can take care of myself and that's the end of the discussion." She ordered, shooing them away with her hand. "Now leave, I have things to take care of."

Hideaki sighed and headed out, Kai shortly after. "This is a bad idea." The brunette grumbled.

"Me either." Kai agreed. "If her relationship with the Uchiha progresses past this one date, I'm going to start keeping tabs on her. I know she can take care of herself, but I don't think she fully grasps how dangerous he is."

"She's too innocent, even for someone as twisted as she is. She needs to know all Uchiha are dangerous." Hideaki agreed.

"Exactly." The white haired man nodded. "Well I'm gonna go run some errands and make sure everything is set up for the next heist. So I'll see you later."

"See ya." Hideaki waved before heading off himself. One thing was for sure, this had disaster written all over it.


	3. Assault

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Three_

-Assault-

Izayoi let out an annoyed sigh as she headed through the company and made her way towards her brother's office. He'd called her in and he sounded anything but happy, which meant she was going to have to take care of someone who'd upset him. Before she knew it, she was in front of the large mahogany doors that led to her brother. She went in, not needing to knock, and stopped in front of his desk, resting a hand on her hip. "You rang?"

"I need you to take someone out." Noriaki said.

"I figured." Izayoi sighed, brushing her long black locks from her face. "So…who is it?"

The Uchiha pulled out a drawer and took out a folder, sliding it across the wood to her. She picked it up and opened it, arching a curious brow. "Ryū Kai?" she asked, glancing up before down at the file and the picture paper clipped inside.

"Yes. Sano pulled that photo from the security tapes. He's the one that's been giving us all those problems and I need you to take him out. I've had enough of his little gang, and it's time they were shown some true players."

She laughed, pulling the picture out. "He's a cute one."

"Iza." Noriaki snapped, giving her a harsh glare. "I need you to focus on this."

"I am Nori." She huffed, matching his glare with her own mirrored gaze. "I was just saying is all." She growled, snapping the file shut, though she kept the picture out. "Consider him taken care of."

"Good." he nodded, leaning back in his chair.

Izayoi nodded and turned to leave, lifting the picture once more. "This is sure going to be fun." She smirked, tucking it away. She headed down the hall, already planning her first task.

* * *

Izayoi peeked through a velvet curtain, scanning the dark room with a bit of difficulty. It was dim, though it was perfect for the things that happened here. Her jade depths locked on her target and she smirked, seeing him and a brunette sitting at the foot of the stage watching some topless girl twirl around on a pole.

She backed away, fixing herself before she headed out. She was wearing a black lacy bra and panty set with thigh high pantyhose. There were silver sparkles and starbursts over her lingerie and she had to admit, she looked pretty darn amazing. She stood straight, fixing the silver clips keeping her hair halfway up before walking out in her four inch stiletto heels. She walked around a bit, pretending to mix in with the crowd, before she ended up behind the white haired man.

She leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulder, feeling them tense instantly, until hers smoothed down his chest, and the closer she got to his pant line the more he relaxed. She pressed her cheek against the side of his head and whispered into his ear. "Such a good looking man as you shouldn't have to waste his money here…"

Kai leaned against the back of his chair, trying to glance back in order to get a look at the one touching him. "It's not a waste if I get to talk to women as beautiful as you are." he smirked.

Izayoi let out a soft giggle, pulling away from him before walking around his chair and stopping in front of him, setting her hands on her hips. Hideaki glanced over, before looking further at Kai. The white haired man's gaze was focused on the woman in front of him, taking in her form, though surprisingly his gaze lingered most on her face. "How much for a dance from you beautiful?" he asked, arching a brow.

She tapped her chin, looking over him and biting down on her lower lip. "For you…I could settle for ten…"

"What about a private dance?"

"Even better." Izayoi smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to her. "So shall we?"

"After you." he gestured off, giving Hideaki a nod and exchanging a look with him before he disappeared with the ebony haired woman.

Once they were in a small, covered room, Izayoi turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "So…how do you want it?" she smirked.

Kai took a seat on the sofa, a smirk on his face as well. "As much contact as I can get."

"Sounds good." She smiled, going over to him and straddling him as she sat on his lap, resting her arms on his shoulders. "So. Tell me what you want." She smirked, beginning to grind against him and pull him closer.

He arched a brow, leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the couch as he enjoyed what she was doing to him. "Don't women of your profession usually just go at it until the allotted time is up?" he asked, feeling himself beginning to get aroused.

"I know…but I really like you." Izayoi smiled. "I kinda really like the look you have going on." She said, leaning closer so their lips were just barely touching. "Not to mention I can feel how well-endowed you are."

A devilish smirk came to his face, and he reached out to place his hands on her hips and press his length into her pelvis. "It's even more impressive when you can see it." he murmured, sliding his hands up her sides to get a feel of her soft skin.

"That sounds so tempting." She moaned softly, pressing her whole front against his as she moved.

"So why not give in to temptation?" he asked, unhooking her bra in a sly move and smoothing his hands over the exposed skin, waiting to see her reaction.

Izayoi shivered, though she moved back, keeping her hands over her breasts. "If I am to give in, it can't be here." She said, lowering her lips to his and kissing him. "If you want it, I'll meet you outside in five minutes." She said, kissing his cheek once more before pulling away from him and getting off. She clipped her bra back and waved, disappearing outside the curtain.

Kai smirked, rising and adjusting himself in his pants to make his erection less noticeable before leaving, going and finding Hideaki. "I'm leaving with her." he announced, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and leaning so that he could see his face. "So I'll see you later."

"Not a good idea." The brunette sighed, glancing at his partner.

"I know what I'm doing Hideaki, don't worry." The white haired man assured him. "Besides, I wanna have a little fun." He snickered, patting his shoulder and straightening. "If you haven't heard from me by nine tomorrow, then you can start worrying."

He shook his head and stood as well, "Fine. But I still say it's a bad idea. Call me in the morning. We have things to do." Hideaki said, walking out before Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes, walking out to find the ebony haired woman. His friend really needed to loosen up, maybe get laid. But that wasn't his problem. He went outside, spotting her standing off to the side. She was obviously still wearing her outfit from before, since she still had the stockings on, but she had a light blue jacket on, stopping just above her knees. "Well hello beautiful." He smirked, stopping before her. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." She smiled, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, since it was now all down.

"Then let's get out of here." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her off towards his car. When they reached it he opened her door for her, gesturing for her to go first.

She gave him a smile, sliding in. "Such a gentleman."

Kai chuckled, closing her door and getting in on his side. "I bet someone with the classy look you have is always treated like a lady." He said, starting the car and back put of his space.

Izayoi watched him, her jade depths glancing around at the car as if she were memorizing it. "Well…some men are just vulgar. It's refreshing to meet one so…old fashioned and chivalrous. You must have a lot of ladies after you." She smirked.

He nearly snorted. "Not really. I'm pretty particular about people." He said, glancing over at her as they got out onto the street. "So tell me, do you do this kind of thing often?"

"That depends." She said, looking off. "On if you mean my job, going home with someone I just met, or having sex with a complete stranger?" she asked, meeting his gaze once more. "Because if so, I do my job _all_ the time. Now the last two are a bit rare…but you…well let's just say I had my eye on you."

He seemed intrigued by it, and smiled slightly. "It was my hair that got you interested, wasn't it?" he asked. "Most people think it's weird, but I will tell you, it's completely natural. An anomaly, of sorts. Or I guess mutation would be the proper term."

"Something like that." She mused, facing forward once more, making sure she was paying attention to where they were going.

They continued to drive through the city, until they came upon a nice hotel. Kai parked them in front of one of the buildings, turning his car off. "Well this is it." he announced, turning off his car.

"Classy." She chuckled, getting out of the car and looking around the lot.

He got out and locked his car, walking around and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I find it's easier to stay in a hotel then buy a place and have to worry about decorating." He told her, leading her inside. "Because it's already done for me."

"You live in a hotel?" she blinked.

"Yup." He nodded, pressing the elevator button. "I'm just not the type to settle down I guess. Like I said, I'm really picky about things. And no place has caught my eye."

She still seemed confused, looking up at him. "But what about your family?"

Kai looked down at her as they entered the elevator. "All I have left is my cousin, and I don't see her that often. Our jobs keep us apart, since we both get so busy." He explained.

"That's so sad." She frowned, looking off. She couldn't imagine not having anyone left or even seeing them that little. "My mother always has us over on Sundays for a family dinner."

"Sounds nice." He said, the doors opening when they reached the top floor. "My parents died in an accident when I was eight, so I went to live with my cousin and her parents. But they both died a while ago, when we were still in college. So it's just the two of us." He shrugged, taking her down the hall towards a set of double doors.

Izayoi frowned, but quickly schooled her features. It wouldn't do well to feel sorry for a target. She took a deep breath and watched him unlock the door and made sure to appear as she had before. When he opened it for her, she smiled at him and walked in, taking a look around. "So…" she smirked, looking over her shoulder at him as she began to undo her jacket. "Where would you like to do this?" she asked, letting the jacket drop and reveal her bare back, since the only thing she was wearing was her panties and stockings.

Kai walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his chest. "Here." He murmured in her ear, nipping the lobe as his hands slid up her stomach to cup her breasts.

She moaned, arching a bit. "So impatient."

"What can I say?" he asked, pinching her delicate pink nipples and tugging on them. "I know what I want, and I want it now." He nuzzled her, kissing and licking a trail down her neck, biting her where her shoulder began.

Izayoi hated the shiver of bliss that shot up her spine from his actions. "Now, now." She said pulling his hands away as she turned in his grasp. "Let's get your first load taken care of." She smirked, lowering to her knees and bringing his pants down, along with his boxers, freeing him from their hold. Now being faced with his erect dick, she leaned forward and licked the appendage before she could hesitate.

He let out a soft moan, beginning to take off his jacket and shirt, since he knew things were about to heat up. "You really seem to know what you're doing." He smirked, dropping the rest of his clothes to the floor as she rubbed his dick.

"I do pride myself on taking care of people." She said, looking up at him as she slowly took him into her mouth, licking his tip teasingly.

He chuckled, threading his fingers into her hair to keep it from her face as he arched into her. "I bet you do." He whispered, thrusting into her warm cavern.

She did her best not to gag, though once she started to match his pace it was much easier. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the action, until finally she felt him stiffen and the next thing she knew, he was holding her against him and shooting his load into her mouth. "Yes." He seethed, pulling himself from her mouth when he was finished, sweat beginning to glisten on his chest. Then he crouched so that they were level, and wiped some of the excess from her chin. "Phenomenal." He said, giving her a chaste kiss.

She kissed him back, gripping his shoulders as she pushed him on his back and continued their kiss. "I'll be the best you've ever had." She mumbled against his lips, biting down on his lower one.

"And what makes you so confident?" the white haired man asked, gripping her breasts once more and squeezing them.

Izayoi smirked, pulling away as she straddled him. "Have you ever seen someone as beautiful as I am?" she questioned, arching a curious brow, rubbing her barely clothed pussy over his dick to get him excited once more.

"Looks have nothing to do with being good in bed." He told her, moving a hand down and rubbing her clit.

"Do you doubt how amazing it will be?" she arched a curious brow, feeling him harden.

"No, I just find your confidence a bit amusing." He chuckled, his finger prodding at her entrance through her underwear.

She pulled his hand from her, before moving her hips a bit and pulling her underwear to the side. She slid onto him, moaning loudly until he was fully sheathed inside her. "I'll show you how confident I am." She smirked, watching his face.

Kai hissed, arching his hips to get deeper inside her as he gripped her hips. "So tight."

She leaned down, kissing him once more and enjoying their contact before she reached off to her jacket and pulled out her gun. She broke their kiss, smiling at him before she leaned back and pressed the firearm to his forehead. "Sorry Kai. But you're too much of a threat to us Uchiha, and my brother simply wants you out of the way." Izayoi smirked. "It's nothing personal, I think you're really cute, but he's the boss."

Instead of appearing alarmed like she had thought, he returned her smirk, even remaining hard inside of her. "I had wondered when you'd pull a gun on me Izayoi." He said, and it was then she could feel the cold steel pressing against the side of her ribcage.

Her eyes widened, only a fraction, but he clearly saw it. She glanced down, seeing the gun he had to her before she met his gaze once again. "You knew who I was?" she glared, all playfulness gone from her jade depths. "How is that possible? I know for a fact no one has ever seen me before."

"I've seen both of your brothers, and it's no secret in the underground world what you do, or that you're all triplets. Besides," his smirk widened. "You're not slutty enough to ever work at that club. Sexy, yes, beautiful, yes, but like I said earlier, your beauty is one of class. And classy women don't have that kind of profession."

She cocked her gun, gripping the trigger, but not pulling it. "You knew even then…and still you brought me here. Did you intend to kill me the whole time?"

"No." Kai admitted, though he cocked his gun as well. "I wanted to see what your plan was, and it was a good one, I'll give you that. I even started to hope we'd get to finish before you made your move." He said, arching into her once more.

Izayoi visibly shivered, her lids lowering a bit as she unconsciously moved against him. "You won't shoot me." She barely got out.

"Not tonight." He said, using his free hand to start rubbing her clit. "Tonight I'm going to show you the time of your life."

She bit back a moan, pushing her gun against him. "Then throw it away." She ordered.

"You first." He told her, continuing his actions. "I don't trust you."

"I don't either." She glared. "You're too suave and alluring. So throw it away and I will do the same."

"Very well." He said, tossing his gun to the side. Before she could react, he reached up and yanked her gun from her hand, throwing it off as well. Then he rolled them over, reaching out and holding both of her wrists down against the carpeted floor as he began to thrust into her. "So much better." He smirked.

She moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she felt him invade her over and over. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't love it. He was so forceful and strong. Everything she wanted in a man. "I've never met anyone who could best me…" she breathed out, trying to meet his thrusts. "Oh God!" Izayoi cried out.

Kai chuckled, moving her wrists together and holding them in one hand so that he could grip her breast and play with her nipple. "That's because you never met me." he murmured, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back. "Please…" she begged against his mouth. "Let my hands go." She whispered, struggling against his grasp as she met his thrusts with her hips.

"You promise to be a good girl?" he asked, kissing down her neck before sucking her other nipple into his mouth.

She shook her head. "I'm going to be bad." She smirked, watching him lavish her body. "So bad, no one will ever know about it. Because tomorrow it's back on."

"I like that idea." He mumbled against her flesh, releasing her hands and placing that hand on her hip so that he could thrust into her with more force.

She lowered her hands, burying her fingers in his hair and holding him against her as she moved with him. "Oh Kai…" she moaned, licking her lips. "You feel so good!"

"You feel amazing." He said, moving back to kiss her. "I think you really are the best I've ever had, Uchiha Izayoi." He told her.

"Of course I am." She smirked, kissing him once more. "I'm an Uchiha and I am the best at everything." She gasped then, throwing her head back. "Oooh…yes…please harder." She begged.

He did as she asked, moving back and gripping her hips so that he could slam into her. He leaned over her form, going even faster and enjoying watching her breasts bounce. "Ah…Izayoi…" he groaned, putting forth more effort in his want to fill her.

"Yes…" she groaned, tightening around him. "Oh yes! Yes! Kai!" she started to screamed, a big smile coming to her face as her walls tried to clench around him in her release.

He moaned, thrusting into her a few more times before he met his end as well. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her languidly and continuing to move into her even after he was done. "So I say we move to the bedroom." He said when he pulled away from her. "Because the next position I have in mind for us will be more comfortable for you on a mattress." He smirked.

Izayoi giggled, "That sounds fantastic." She breathed out, smiling up at him. "Would you mind taking my panties off for it?"

"That was all part of the plan." He chuckled, pulling out of her, before reaching up and taking off her panties. Then he stood, taking her hands in his and helping her up, keeping her body against his. "You are so beautiful." He sighed, moving some of her hair from her face.

"Thank you…" she smiled, actually blushing. "How about…we spend all night…just as regular people? Then tomorrow we can go back to reality…cause' when I saw your picture…I think I might have developed a little crush…" she admitted, getting on her tip toes and kissing him. "And then when I was tailing you and watching you…it only grew…you're so cute." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled slightly. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He said, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her off towards his bedroom for a night of amazing sex.


	4. Family Brunch

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Four_

-Family Brunch-

"Oh I'm so happy you're all here!" Natsumi smiled from her place at the head of the table. Akito was sitting beside her, and they were all out on the patio of their massive house. Kanamé was on the other side of her, with Hayate next to him. Izayoi was sitting on the other side of her father with Noriaki beside her. Sanosuke was on the opposite side of the table to his parents, an empty chair beside him.

"Of course Mom." Kanamé smiled, the eldest triple practically shining in his perfection. "We wouldn't miss Sunday brunch."

Noriaki snickered. "Yeah, we don't have a death wish."

"I come cause' I love seeing you guys every week." Hayate, the youngest, smiled. He looked like an exact replica of his father, only happier, his forest green eyes sparkling and his ebony hair spiking in all the right places. "Especially under circumstances that don't involve me stitching you or any of your...friends…up." he laughed.

"Friends isn't exactly what I would call them Hayate." Sanosuke sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah." Noriaki scoffed. "If they were friends they wouldn't be fucking screw ups."

Kanamé looked over to his brother and nodded. "How did that go anyways?"

The middle triplet shrugged. "I sent Iza after the bastard. So I assume he's dead. Right sis?" he asked, looking to the woman beside him, who seemed lost in a daze as she played with her food. He blinked, his gaze turning to a small glare. "Iza!"

She jumped a bit and looked over at him, trying to appear innocent. "Huh?" she blinked, looking around at her family. "What?"

"Did you take care of the asshole or not?"

"Huh?" she said once more, seeming lost before she caught up. "Oh! Yeah, no…not yet. I got a bit distracted…" she smiled once more. "I met a guy…" she giggled.

Hayate gasped, smiling brightly at his sister. "That's great Iza! I'm so happy for you! How'd you meet?"

"Um…" she blinked, looking off for a second, though Kanamé's gaze narrowed. "A coffee shop…he bought mine and started a conversation." She laughed, shoving her eggs in her mouth.

Akito arched a brow. "Wait…you met someone normal?" he asked somewhat skeptically. "So if you two wind up going somewhere…would you quit your current job?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. He even knows about my job."

"What?!" Noriaki almost exploded. "You told him?!"

She glared at her brother, "He just found out okay! And I really like him so back off!"

"I do not approve." Kanamé grumbled, crossing his arms.

"…I have a date." Sanosuke announced, taking pity on his sister somewhat and deciding to allow everyone's attention to be focused on him. Normally he wouldn't be so kind to her, but ever since Talia had called him back yesterday…he'd just felt giddy, almost. Like he wanted to be nice as practice so she wouldn't know how much of an asshole he really was.

Natsumi looked the most shocked. "You what?"

"I have a date." He repeated, looking around the table at everyone's startled gazes.

"With a girl?" Akito asked, making his son roll his eyes.

"Yes father, with a girl. A woman actually, if you want to be politically correct." Sanosuke said.

Noriaki snickered. "I bet she's got a dick."

"Where did you meet her?" Kanamé asked, glaring at Noriaki before looking at his younger brother.

"I hit her car." The younger man said, eating a bite of fruit. "So we pulled into this gas station to check out the damage, and I asked her to dinner, and she said yes. And she doesn't have a dick. A woman as cute as she is would never have a dick." He said, eating a slice of watermelon.

Hayate smiled. "That sounds so romantic Sano. How funny is it that you and Iza both met someone this week?"

"It's weird is what it is." Akito commented, cutting into his pancakes.

"What does she look like Sanosuke?" Natsumi giggled, getting up and walking around the table to sit next to her boy as she poked his cheek. "You have a picture? Facebook…anything? I have to know what she looks like if she caught your attention. You should invite her to the next family lunch!"

Noriaki laughed. "Why the hell would he do that? Isn't the object to keep a girl and continue dating her?"

"Yeah…" Sanosuke said, agreeing with his brother. "We'll have to see how things go, so it will probably be a while before I invite her over to meet everyone."

"So what does she look like?" Hayate asked, since he was dying to know.

"She has long, flowing golden hair, and these bright amber eyes that just…wow." Sanosuke shook his head, a small smile coming to his face. "And she's so cute, and nice, with this amazing smile. She teaches kindergarten."

Natsumi squealed. "She sounds perfect!"

"Little too perfect." Noriaki grumbled, biting into his bacon.

"Well I have an entire evening to find her flaws Nori." Sanosuke told him.

Kanamé gave Sanosuke a hard look. "If you spend your time searching for flaws, you will miss out on the wonderful things and in the end you will lose her."

Sanosuke looked over at his eldest sibling. "I don't think you should be giving me advice on women Kanamé, given that you date just about as much as I do. And it's just a date. We're not in love or anything. I just want to get to know her better."

"I'm just saying is all." He glared.

"So am I." the younger man said, returning his elder's look.

"Well I'm going to ask Chitose to marry me!" Hayate announced happily, wanting to lift the mood. "I have it all planned out, so hopefully by next Sunday, I will have a fiancé." He smiled.

Natsumi squealed, turning and hugging her youngest. "Oh sweetie! That's wonderful news!"

"What the fu-" Noriaki demanded, only to be hit in the back of the head by Izayoi.

"Don't ruin this for him." she hissed.

"You guys have only been dating for eight months." Sanosuke said, giving his brother an odd look. "Don't you think you're rushing things?"

Hayate shook his head. "Nah, Chitose's been my head nurse for two years, and even before then I was totally in love with her. And I just now got her family all comfortable with me dating her and being with her and stuff, since I'm an Uchiha, and we have a certain…reputation." He nodded. "So yeah, I think it's time. Besides, we can always have a long engagement. Like…six months tops."

"Oh no, no." Natsumi huffed. "We will not make this long! I need one of my babies to be in a committed relationship."

The young man laughed. "Don't worry mommy. I'm pretty confident she won't want to wait long either." He said.

"It's about time one of you started to have a normal life." Akito said, looking to Kanamé. "Why can't you do that?" he asked, gesturing to his youngest child. "Next to Hayate, you're the farthest away from this mob stuff. Settle down already, get some girl pregnant. You're almost thirty for goodness sake. You know I knocked your mom up and married her before I was twenty-five." He nodded, taking a bite of his brunch.

The eldest huffed, looking at his plate with a small blush. "I just haven't found the right one yet father. When I do I will do the proper thing and date her before marrying her."

"You know at this rate, Nori has a higher chance of finding someone." The Uchiha patriarch sighed. "I mean even Sano has a date. Sano! No offense son." He said, gesturing to said man.

"None taken father." Sanosuke waved off, continuing to eat and ignore his giggling mother and younger brother.

"Now, now." Natsumi stood, going back to her seat. "Let's just all relax and enjoy brunch." She smiled, looking around the table at her children, who all nodded. She was just so happy, finally her babies were getting loves of their own.

* * *

Sanosuke smiled slightly, taking in Talia's form from his seat across the table. He'd decided to take her out to one of the nicer restaurants in town, not to show off his money, but to make a good impression on her. And he wanted to see her in a dress, which she had decided to wear. It was a nice short black halter dress that hugged her tight around the torso and then fell around her loosely. She had on a small diamond necklace to accent her neck, and her golden locks were down, with a few strands pulled back to keep them out of her face.

He'd had to come straight from work to pick her up, since her car was in the shop, so he was still in his blue dress shirt and tie, with black slacks. But she'd still said he looked nice, so he played it off well, or so he thought anyways. "I can't get over how stunning you look." He said before he could stop himself. "There's no way you're a simple kindergarten teacher."

Talia laughed. "Well, I am." She smiled, taking her wine glass and sipping from the chardonnay.

"I'm actually surprised you called me back about our date." He admitted, taking a sip himself. "When we parted, you didn't seem like you wanted to anymore."

"Well." She shrugged, placing her glass back down. "At first I was a bit cross, but then I decided I shouldn't knock you until I at least tried dating you, right?" Talia only seemed to glow as her smile grew. "Besides, you're rich. So I could snag me a nice one." She joked, giving him a playful wink.

He chuckled. "My mother would just love that." he said as their food arrived. "She's been on this kick for a few months now on wanting us to all get married, or at least start dating. She's afraid my siblings and I will all end up alone. Well, except for my younger brother. Supposedly he's getting engaged this weekend to his longtime girlfriend."

Talia smiled. "That's really nice. It must be wonderful to be in a relationship like that. I read about your brother while I was doing a bit of stalking on you before our date." She snickered. "He seems like a really nice guy. Your sister is pretty hard to look up, but I assume that's because your dad, the big superstar, is very protective of her."

"He's so protective of her it's not even funny." Sanosuke shook his head. "But Hayate is a big softie. He loves helping, and people, so that's why he decided to become a doctor. And he wanted to be like my mom. He's actually marrying his head nurse." He told her.

The blonde blinked, a look of awe coming to her face. "That is so cute…it's like a fairytale. How sweet." She laughed, cutting into her steak. "So, Sanosuke…why don't you tell me about yourself and what you like?"

He frowned, beginning to work on his own steak. "Well, I hate talking about myself." He admitted. "For the most part, I work all the time so that my grandfather doesn't have to. He has a weak heart, though he'll never admit it, so I try to make sure that he suffers as little stress as possible. Other than that, I enjoy going to the shooting range, occasionally with my older brother. It's pointless to sell guns if I don't know how to use them, and it helps me blow off steam. And every Sunday I go to my parent's house for a family brunch, though that's more because I have to, not because I want to." He smiled slightly, taking a bite of his meat.

"Ah." She nodded, looking down at her own food.

"Yeah…I'm kind of boring." He shrugged, trying to play it off.

Talia shook her head. "That's not what I meant…" she tried to smile then. "You're lucky…if my family was still alive I would love seeing them every weekend."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Sanosuke said, feeling almost like a jerk. "What happened to them? If I may ask. And you don't have to tell me." he said. "I understand sometimes those things are personal."

She shrugged. "No it's okay. My dad was a police officer." She smiled, thinking of him. "He was such a good man, so kind and loving. Very good at his job…he was just…at the wrong place at the wrong time and was killed…by some lowlife…mobster." She tried not to hiss out, as her grip on her utensil tightened. She blinked, seeming to realize she'd almost lost it and met Sanosuke's gaze once more. "My mother remarried…but then she died too."

"I see." He said, acting like any normal person whose family was not involved in the mob would. And it would have been convincing, if Talia didn't already know almost everything about his private life. "So what about your stepfather? Did the two of you ever get along?"

"I really don't want to talk about him." she said, picking up her glass and downing the rest of the wine. "Can I get another glass of this?" she asked, looking around for the waiter.

Sanosuke set his in front of her. "Here, have mine until he comes back." He said, realizing that he'd ruined the atmosphere of their date. And it had been in the first half hour too. That was actually a new record for him, sadly enough.

She took his and drank the most of it, shaking her head as she took a deep breath. "Anyways." She smiled, reaching over and placing her hand over his on the table. "How about enough talk on that and we enjoy the rest of our night." She smiled. "Because I'm having a wonderful time, despite how awkward you are."

"I'm an extremely awkward person." He said, though he relaxed at her touch, relieved that he hadn't damaged any ground with her too badly with his questioning.

"Trust me, I can see that." She laughed. "But it's okay, cause' you can kinda pull it off in an adorable way."

The Uchiha blinked. "…I don't think anyone has ever told me I was adorable before. Or anything even close to that." He laughed slightly.

"Your mom's never called you adorable before?" she wondered, arching a curious brow.

"Not really." He said. "Hayate's the adorable one. She usually called me cute, or sweet, and only when I was little. I'm pretty sure I eventually told her that boys were handsome, not cute. If she ever called me adorable I don't remember it, and even so, she doesn't count. Mothers always say things like that to their children."

Talia let out a soft sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "I was just saying is all…you didn't have to give me this lengthy explanation about how I'm wrong. I was trying to compliment you."

"Actually, I was answering your question. If I thought you were wrong, I would have just said so." He replied, resuming in cutting up his steak so that he could finish it before it got cold. "Look, I'm going to just say this up front. I don't deal with people and social situations very well. I'm not someone who catches on to compliments, jokes, or even sarcasm very quickly unless I know the person very well. The only times I usually talk to people is at work when I'm telling them how to do their jobs, or when I'm with my family. And I'm not saying that I want you to completely write off the things I say that may bother you…I'm asking you to be patient with me."

"Sorry…" she looked down. "I'm just used to being around…happier people, I guess is the best way I can describe it."

He sighed, setting down his utensils. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for kind of…putting another damper on our date. I really do like you. You have this quality that is just…fascinating. And I can't put my finger on it."

Talia shrugged, though her smile returned to her face. "Maybe you just like my blonde hair, people always tell me it's like sunshine."

He laughed. "It just might be. I always did have a secret weakness for blondes." He said, finally seeing their waiter and gesturing for him to come and refill their wine glasses, which he did quickly. "Or it could be your eyes. They're very hypnotizing."

"Really?" she blinked, a soft pink coming to her cheeks. "How so?"

"They're a very unusual color, but in a good way." the ebony haired man shrugged, taking a sip of his wine. "So bright and expressive…like liquid gold."

Talia smiled, her blush turning a dark red. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sanosuke said, returning her smile.

They continued to eat the rest of their dinner then, asking one another more questions to try and get to know each other better. After finishing their meal and splitting a dessert, Sanosuke paid the bill and they left, heading back to Talia's place. He parked the car, getting out and walking her up to her door. "Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your company this evening Talia." He said, reluctant to leave her just yet.

"Thank you for taking me." She said, turning to face him, since she already had her keys out. "It was very delicious and I had a…interesting time I guess you could say." She laughed.

He smiled, before appearing slightly nervous. "I would like to take you out again sometime. We could go do something fun…or something." He blushed slightly, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah." She smirked, stepping closer to him. "You know like…maybe do paperwork…or attend a business meeting or something." Talia snickered. "Something real exciting like that, a huge deal on the line." She said, trying not to laugh too much. She leaned up then and kissed him, softly but quickly, before she pulled away and unlocked her door. "See you around Sanosuke." She waved, before disappearing inside.

He stood there for a few seconds, stunned, before a slow smile came to his face. "See you later." He said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets and going back to his car. He didn't know how he felt about being teased constantly, and he'd certainly have to get used to it, he supposed, if they were going to keep dating. One thing was for sure, he wanted to keep Talia for as long as possible. Because she made him feel happy, almost. And his mother had always said that when you find someone who can make you happy without even trying, you should hold onto them.


	5. Dastardly Deed

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Five_

-Dastardly Deed-

Kai sat in his hotel room, twirling a pair of lacy underwear around on his finger in boredom. They were Izayoi's, of course, the exact pair she'd worn when they'd first had sex. He'd decided to keep them as a memento, he'd told her. A reminder of their amazing night together. A night he couldn't stop thinking about.

He hadn't seen her since then, though he'd mostly been staying underground, doing some deals for Talia and setting up their next big scheme. But the next time he did…he wasn't sure what would happen. He found himself thinking about her every once in a while, craving her body like he'd never craved someone before.

Perhaps that was her plan the whole time, he thought, watching her panties fly off his digit and go across the room. She was going to seduce him and have her own fun with him, and then kill him later when he was so distracted with thoughts of her. What a beautifully sadistic woman.

The white haired man let out a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back against his pillows. That actually was a pretty good plan, now that he'd thought about it. Women could be so distracting, and they were excellent at manipulating people and getting information. If only he'd thought of that plan first. Then they would no longer have to deal with Uchiha Noriaki and his group.

His eyes snapped open then and he sat up. That's it! That's what he would do. Quickly he grabbed his phone, finding a number in his contact list and dialing it, impatiently waiting for the other person to answer.

"_Do you realize how early it is?_" a groggy voice asked a few seconds later.

Kai arched a brow. "It's almost one in the afternoon. What are you doing sleeping?"

"_You know what? Why don't you try escorting a rich snob to a social event and then fucking his brains out for loads of money until five o'clock in the morning. Then you can tell me when it's too late to still be asleep._" the woman grumbled.

"Alright, sorry I said anything." He chuckled. How he missed his cousin. "I have a favor to ask." He could hear a ruffling sound, and assumed she was getting up.

"_Is_ _something wrong? You're okay, right?_" she asked.

He nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. "No, I'm fine. But as you know, Talia and I have been trying to foil the Uchihas one step at a time. Their leader is proving quite stubborn, as expected, and recently sent someone to kill me. So-"

"_Oh my God! Are you alright?!_" she interrupted, sounding a bit panicked.

Kai deadpanned. "No, I'm dead, and I want you to write the eulogy for my funeral." He scoffed. "Of course I'm alright."

"_Well you don't have to be so rude. I was just concerned._" She huffed.

He sighed. "Anyways, I want you to sleep with their leader. Get him to make you his regular, and squeeze him for information about what he's doing. Get close to him. He'll pay you, obviously, and I will talk to Talia about how much we will give you for helping us out."

There was silence, and he almost thought she had hung up on him, before he heard her sigh. "_So…you want me to fuck some mobster, put myself in a vulnerable position by being a snitch, and I'll get a shitload of money?_"

"Pretty much."

"_Is_ _he fat and ugly? Like those Italian mobsters in the movies?_"

"No. He's Japanese, and in great shape." He replied.

"_Alright, I'll do it._" she said. "_Just get me a detailed file on him, like his habits and whatnot, and send it over. I have to wrap a few things up here before I can do anything._"

Kai smiled, feeling relieved. "Thanks Hikari. You're the best."

"_Well I'm only doing this because you help me out with my obsessive stalkers._" Hikari told him. "_Just get me the info. Once I look over it, I'll call you._" she said.

"Okay." He said, before hanging up. This was such a genius plan. He'd be forever grateful to Izayoi for helping him come up with it, albeit unknowingly. He rose, going over to get his wallet and keys. And now he had a mobster to follow.

* * *

Kai sat in his car, watching the entrance to a nice hotel. One he'd actually stayed at for a while, once. "And you're sure that other girl won't show up?" a feminine voice asked from beside him. He turned and looked over at his cousin.

She was a voluptuous woman, with a body most would die for, or pay to have. Her white hair went down past her shoulders, her bangs framing her face and accentuating her bright violet eyes. She was wearing a tight red dress with thick straps, the top dipping so low it looked like she might spill out if she leaned forward too much, since it barely contained her large bosom. The dress stopped just below her rear, and on her feet she had a pair of red, strappy five-inch heels.

"I'm positive. Don't worry, I took care of her. All you have to do is walk in, say that you're meeting Uchiha Noriaki, get the room key, and go to the room. After that I think you know what to do." He smirked.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You are so lucky I love you." she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "See you later." She waved, grabbing her red clutch and getting out of the car.

She walked into the hotel lobby, ignoring the looks she was receiving as she made her way over to the counter. "I'm here to meet Uchiha Noriaki." She told the man behind the counter, whose gaze was glued to her chest. She cleared her throat, reaching out and snapping her fingers in his face to get her attention. "Uchiha Noriaki. I'm meeting him here." She repeated.

"Oh…right." the man said, shaking his head and typing into the computer. "You're up in one of our suits. Room seven thirty-eight." He turned and grabbed a key off a hook on the wall.

"Thank you." she said, plucking the key from his grasp and going over to the elevators. When she found the room, she took a deep breath and shook her body out, loosening herself up. She inserted the key, going inside and looking around.

It was a lavish room, with a small living room in the front. Hikari wandered around, looking at the place. "Hello?" she called, not finding anybody. A smirk came to her face. It seemed she was early. Perfect. Now she had time to better prepare herself for the night to come.

She went back out to the living room, setting her purse down on the coffee table and making her way to the window, opening it slightly so that she could look out over the city. After a while she heard the door open, and turned to greet whoever had come in. She blinked, and had to stop herself from appearing so surprised. For Uchiha Noriaki was by far the sexiest man she had ever seen, and she hadn't even taken his clothes off yet.

His ebony hair was messy, but attractive, and the suit he was wearing only added to the dangerous aura that radiated off of him. But what caught her attention most were his bright jade eyes, which she could clearly see from across the room. "Well hello there." She said, giving him an alluring smile as she made her way over to him. "I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to keep me waiting." She smirked.

The dark haired man stopped, seeming to finally see her. "You're not Isabella." Was his only reply, though as his eyes began to lower and take in her body. His frown turned to a small smirk. "You her replacement? Cause' if so…she should be _your_ replacement. You're fuckin' sexy." He said, walking over to her and stopping once he was before her. He lifted his hand and took hold of her chin, tilting her head a bit and examining her. "What's your name?"

"Hikari." She told him, allowing him to look at her.

"That's a very beautiful name, though I suppose it suits." He chuckled, releasing her. "I'm Noriaki. And since you're new, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm going to be the best you've ever had. Because I only know two things in the world, and that's my business and how to please a woman…and boy are you going to reciprocate." He smirked, letting his hand trail down her throat and across the swell of her enormous breasts.

She shivered, actually looking forward to having to sleep with him. "Well," she said, stepping forward and placing her hand on his chest. "My business is knowing how to please a man and doing so. And I can guarantee I'll be the best fuck of your life." she purred, letting her fingers trail down to his pants and lightly brush against his member. "I'll even let tonight be on the house if I'm wrong."

"Oh don't worry." He said lowly, leaning closer and holding her face in his hand. "I don't doubt it, with breasts that big…you couldn't possibly do me wrong." He glanced down, loving her cleavage and lowering his hand once more to grip the delicious mound. "Go ahead and undress…let me see what I'm working with tonight."

Hikari nodded, pulling away from him. She bent her knee and raised her foot behind her, slipping off one of her shoes, and it wasn't until she touched back down to the ground to take off the other one that Noriaki saw how much shorter than him she really was. And while it wasn't by a large amount, it was more perfect for the things he had in mind. Once her shoes were removed, she reached up and gripped the straps of the dress, before lowering it, revealing her breasts, since she had foregone a bra. Then she pushed it the rest of the way down, being left naked before him, her entire body perfectly waxed and slightly tanned. She stepped out of her attire, kicking the material off to the side to be with her shoes. "So what do you think?" she asked, holding her arms out slightly and turning for him, before placing her hands on her hips in a sort of pose.

He took in a slow breath, his eyes glued to her body, and she could already see his reaction in his pants, showing off the length a bit. "Damn…and you're sure you're a prostitute?" he asked, looking back at her face.

She smirked, pleased with his reaction. "Positive. I'm one of the best ones out there. Especially because this is all natural." She said, sliding her hands up her body in a provocative way, cupping her breasts and lifting them slightly.

He watched her with a somewhat tortured expression, biting down on his lower lip before he shook from his stupor. "Go get in the shower. I've been at work all day and I'd like to bathe, so warm it up and I'll join you in a few moments." He said with a cocky grin as he rubbed his chin and watched her.

"Alright." she said, turning to go and do just that. When the water was warm enough, Hikari stepped inside, closing the glass door so that water wouldn't get all over the floor as she waited for him. She stepped beneath the streaming water, wetting her body and hair, beginning to skim her hands over her skin so that when he did walk in, she presented an alluring picture for him.

It wasn't much later that she heard the door to the bathroom open, though she didn't turn around to greet him. She kept forward, and then heard the glass slide open. Noriaki stepped inside, growing stiffer if possible, at the sight of her naked and wet body. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and grinding his dick between her legs, loving the warmth they provided. "God…you're so fucking sexy…how is it I've never encountered you before?" he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her soft skin just below.

Hikari smirked, placing her hands on his arms and grinding her rear against him. "I'm new in town." She murmured, moving her head to the side to give him easier access to her flesh.

"I do love new…" he mumbled, kissing down her neck to her shoulder as his hand smoothed down her front. He cupped her womanhood, quickly slipping two of his fingers into her inviting hole.

She gasped, arching slightly. "You don't hesitate at all." She breathed out, continuing to rub against him so that his fingers would move inside of her.

"I know what I want." He said with a devious smile. He thrust his fingers into her, not needing any more prompting, since he hated to be told or even shown what to do. "I bet you make the cutest noises…and I'm going to make you cum from just using my fingers." He snickered, twisting them a bit inside of her as he curved them to hit her g-spot better.

Hikari cried out, her hand shooting forward and bracing her against the wall of the shower. "Such a cruel man…can't you just take me now?" she asked, looking back at him as she began to pant.

He met her gaze, moving his hips against hers, showing her his want. "Where's the fun in that?" he growled, biting her neck as his fingers only went faster inside her.

"Torturing me is no fun at all." She half-whined, a moan escaping her. "At least rub my clit as well." She said, her hand snaking down to do just that, since she wanted it done now.

Noriaki smacked her hand away with his free hand and took place of her own. "Something you will learn fast love, is that _I_ am the only one allowed to bring you pleasure. Got it?" he asked, nuzzling against her as he rubbed her slowly and pumped her quickly.

"Yes." She breathed out, her head falling back as her body was filled with pleasure. It had been so long since a client had been able to please her like this. Half the time she had to fake everything, but this time, she was genuinely turned on, and practically aching for his dick to be inside her. His fingers were doing a marvelous job, but she wanted something bigger.

They continued their antics, until Hikari gasped loudly, letting out a cry as she found completion. She tried to grip something, but all her fingers scraped against were the slippery tiles of the shower.

The dark haired man smiled victoriously, watching her writher from bliss as she slumped forward. Noriaki pulled his fingers from her and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling over. "How are you feeling love?"

She looked back at him, her previous pleasure still written all over her face. "Like I want to see how great your dick is." She admitted, turning in his hold and slipping one of her legs between his, rubbing against him in want. "Let me taste it." she begged, reaching down and stroking his erection.

He moaned softly, glancing down at her hand. "Let's dry off first." He said, pulling away from her and stepping out of the shower before grabbing a towel. Hikari followed him out, taking the towel from him and beginning to pat his body dry, making sure to be gentle enough to make the act sensual. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice his physique, and how perfect it was. It was almost like every muscle on him was perfectly designed.

"How often does someone have to work out to keep these?" she wondered, smoothing the towel down his abs, kissing them as she began to dry his thighs.

"I try to get a workout in at least every other day." He smirked, flexing a bit since she was now admiring his body.

"It shows." She said, licking down his pelvis, letting her tongue trail along his shaft. "I have to be careful about how much I exercise. Men prefer a soft body, with a bit to grab on to." She smirked up at him, gripping her breasts and sliding his member between the two wet mounds, squeezing them together to form a sheath around it before she began to move.

Noriaki let his head roll back as he groaned out, gripping her hair in one hand and slowly pumping into her breasts. "Your tits are phenomenal. It's like a fucking pussy."

She chuckled. "Trust me, my pussy is even better." The white haired woman said, flicking her tongue over the tip of his dick as she picked up her pace.

"I bet it is…" he breathed out, enjoying the slow pace, compared to what he had prepared for her later.

After a few more minutes of this, Hikari released her breasts, placing her hands on his thighs and rubbing them. She smoothed them over his erection, getting a feel for him before sucking his entire length into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She moaned, knowing the vibrations from her mouth would add to the sensations he was feeling as she started to move her head back and forth over him. Her hands came back up to massage his thighs, as if trying to coax his climax out of him.

Noriaki hissed out, grabbing her hair once more as he thrust into her mouth, relishing in the wet cavern. "Damn, you know what you're doing." He growled, increasing his pace before he felt himself throb inside her mouth and then next thing Hikari felt was his hot seed shooting into her mouth and down her throat. "Drink it all up." He ordered, shoving further into her.

She did so eagerly, sucking on him even after he was done, before pulling away, panting from her efforts. "You want me to make you hard again?" she asked, leaning forward and licking his limp member, even moving to do the same to his balls, her actions making her look almost like a cat.

He watched her, a cocky smile on his face. "Come on love, let's move to the bed." He said, pulling away from her and offering a hand down to help her up. "That way when I'm hard I can fuck you like I want to." He said, pulling her to her feet and leading her into the bedroom. "Now I warn you…I get a bit rough."

"Rough as in hard and forceful, or S and M?" Hikari asked, following after him. "Because I don't do the whole 'let's choke one another while fucking and try not to pass out' thing, nor do I enjoy dangerous acts such as that while in the midst of pleasure."

"Relax babe. The only tools I use to pleasure you are my dick, mouth, and hands. I mean rough and forceful and hard. So hard you're going to black out when your toes curl from your multiple orgasms." He smirked, pulling her in front of him and pushing her down on the bed. "Now just relax and take me like a woman." Noriaki said proudly. "Open up your legs for me and spread those lips."

"I can take whatever you dish out." She smirked, propping herself up on her elbows before slowly lifting her legs and spreading them, giving him a perfect view of her soaking pussy. "You want them spread like this?" she asked, sliding a hand down her pelvis and opening her lower lips even wider with two fingers.

He bit down on his lip and nodded. "That's right love…just like that…" he said lowly, crawling onto the bed with her and positioning himself at her entrance. He grabbed his shaft and ran the tip up and down her slit. "Such a cute pink pussy you have." Noriaki smirked, before he slowly began to push into her.

She moaned, her head falling back as he filled her. "You feel even bigger than when you were in my mouth." She commented with a slight tilt to her lips. "What a nice surprise."

"I told you love…I'm the best. It's an Uchiha thing." He smirked, sheathing himself fully inside her. "You're pretty damn tight for a whore." Noriaki chuckled, grabbing onto her hips to begin his process. "Now don't hold anything back, cause' you look like a screamer and I wanna hear your damn fine voice." He ordered, before he pulled out slowly and then slammed back into her.

Hikari let out a startled yet pleasured cry, reaching up to hold onto his arms for support as he thrust into her again. This time she met his pelvis, joining him in their movements. A small smirk made its way to her features as she looked up at him. "If I hold in my noises…will you go faster?" she asked. "I want to be ravished by you."

"If you hold in your noises I might just kill you, the louder you are the faster I'm going to want to go. Now enough talking, just let me fuck you." He growled, slamming into her particularly hard as his rhythm increased rapidly.

She yelled out, her head falling back as she struggled to keep up with him, grinding against his pelvis and meeting his thrusts whenever she could. This was so amazing. If she'd known he would be this great in bed, she'd have fucked him for free. But she wouldn't tell Kai that. She needed the money to keep living in her fancy apartment and pay off her bills. Not to mention she had a shopping addiction.

He hit her deep inside, making her nearly shriek in pleasure. "Yes! Oh…yes!" she panted, her breasts beginning to bounce enthusiastically from the force of his thrusts.

"God." He seethed, moving his hips even faster and even deeper inside of her. "You're the hottest and sexiest chick I've ever fucked." He moaned, leaning over her and grabbing her breasts in his hands, sucking on her nipple and biting her breast.

"I'm so happy my body pleases you." Hikari panted with a small smile, her hands moving to the sheets so that she could grip them harder. "Ah…if you keep this up…I'm going to cum!" she shouted as pleasure spread throughout her entire body.

"Go ahead and cum babe. I'm not even close to finishing." He smirked, gripping her legs once more as he pounded her into oblivion, loving the feel of her walls trying to catch him. "I'll fuck you senseless."

She hissed, her mind going blank just before her orgasm hit. She screamed, her back arching almost completely off the bed as juices seeped out of her pussy, thoroughly coating Noriaki's dick. And the fact that he kept moving only made the moment better for her, drawing it out until a light sheen of sweat began to form on her chest. "Oh yes." She moaned, grinding against him slowly as she came down from her high.

He watched her, entranced with her face as he slowed down a bit, regaining his breath. "You like that babe?" he asked, watching her nod with a silly grin on her face. "Good. Cause' I'm going to fuck you even harder." He said, pulling out of her for just a moment. He flipped her over, forcing her on her stomach. And before she could even get her bearings, he slammed into her again from behind, starting his process all over again. Though he didn't remain slow for long, as he started to pound into her sopping wet hole.

"Oh God." The white haired woman groaned, clutching the sheets in her hands. She looked back at him, watching him pound away at her from behind. Not wanting to just take it, and knowing she had a job to do, she began to thrust herself back onto his cock, her ass smacking against his pelvis as she did so.

Noriaki groaned loudly, keeping one hand on her hip and the other smoothed up her back as they hit one another in their bliss of sex. He leaned over her, resting both hands over hers and taking her ever more aggressively. He bit down on the side of her neck before nibbling on her earlobe to get her off even more. "I feel you tightening around me again sweet little Hikari…I want you to cum again." He whispered.

She whimpered, a shiver coursing down her spine from the feeling of his breath on her ear. "I'm trying…to last longer…" she told him, gasping as he entered her particularly hard. "It's not working…I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum…ah! Fuck!" she shouted, clenching her eyes shut as another orgasm hit her, this one so powerful it made her knees a bit weak.

He smiled, continuing his pace until he pounded into her more fiercely. "Ah damn…" he groaned out, moving faster until he pressed completely into her and released his full load inside her. "Ah! Fuck!" he cried out, moving a bit to get more of the excess out.

Her eyes snapped open, and she began to struggle to try and get him off of her. "What are you doing?!" she asked, unable to get him off since he was too heavy. "You can't just cum inside me! I could get pregnant!"

Noriaki blinked, seeming a bit surprised, though he pulled out of her since he didn't want to get elbowed in the face. "How could you possibly get pregnant? Aren't you on birth control?" he asked, seeming like a lost little boy for a moment that was now being scolded.

She glared at him, sitting up and moving back from him slightly. "Just because I'm on birth control doesn't mean I can't still get pregnant you idiot. It's not one hundred percent guaranteed. If you want to cum inside then use a fucking condom. God." She said, opening her legs slightly and looking down at her privates. Some of his semen trickled out of her and she frowned, reaching down and wiping it away, as if that was supposed to help matters.

"Well what the hell kind of replacement are you! I only get prostitutes who are completely protected because I _always_ cum inside. Why would they send you if you didn't already know that." He snapped back. His eyes suddenly widened and he moved away, reaching between the mattress and box spring and pulling out a gun before pointing it straight at her. "Who the fuck are you!" he demanded.

Hikari blinked, stiffening slightly and appearing uncomfortable. "Will you put that thing away? There is no need to get dramatic." She said, attempting to act as if she wasn't scared. "The only way you get a woman who is completely protected is if she's had her ovaries removed. I personally would like to have children someday, and so did not have the surgery done. And I don't yet want to have surgical scars on my body." She explained, beginning to run her fingers through her hair to try and fix it. "Besides, none of my previous clients ever came inside me when we barebacked it, so you caught me off guard." She admitted, sitting back on the mattress and looking completely innocent and genuine. "I'm sure it's fine, but I'll go take the morning after pill just in case, alright?"

His eyes narrowed and he clearly wasn't convinced, though he lowered his gun. "Stupid woman." He grumbled, getting off the bed and going to change into his clothes.

She rolled her eyes, getting up as well and walking back into the living room where her dress was. She picked it up off the ground, stepping back into it and sliding it back over her body. Well this mission was totally shot. He was even more paranoid than she'd thought he would be. But, at least she got a good fuck or two in. And Kai would still have to pay her, so tonight wasn't a complete loss, she thought as she picked up her shoes and sat on the couch so that she could put them back on.

Noriaki came out, dressed back in his suit. He shook out his hair and bit and looked over to her. "You were the best fuck I've ever had. I expect you to be here tomorrow night as well." He said, heading towards the door. "You are not free to leave until I have left the building and even then, my two bodyguards will accompany you home so you are safe." He explained.

Hikari glanced up at him, masking her surprise as she finished putting on her other shoe. "Same time tomorrow night?" she asked, picking up her clutch to take out her compact and make sure she looked presentable.

He nodded. "I have an overactive libido and I require a lot of sex. So long as you satisfy me, you will be paid in full after every night. But you will play by my rules. Understood?"

"Got it." the white haired woman nodded, quickly examining her reflection before putting her mirror away and looking back up at him. "Any other rules I need to be made aware of?" she arched a brow, leaning back against the plush cushions.

Noriaki smirked. "Best way to put it, you're my property now. I do not share my things and thus you will no longer be sleeping with anyone aside from myself. If you do and I find out about it, he and you will both be taken out by my top assassin. And trust me when I say this. She's far less friendly than I am." He explained, heading towards the door.

She chuckled. "I don't think I'll have a problem belonging to you." She told him, crossing her legs. "Until tomorrow Danna. I look forward to it." She winked when he glanced back at her.

"Hm…you and I will definitely be a good pair." He chuckled, before leaving her alone.

She waited a few minutes, before rising from the couch and grabbing her purse. When she left the hotel room, she was surprised to find the guards waiting for her outside. "Hello boys." She said, smirking when they didn't respond. Noriaki probably told them to keep their distance from her, which was fine. It made things easier that way.

They left the hotel then, and she allowed them to escort her to her 'home'. There was no way in hell she would let Noriaki know where she actually lived, and had told Kai that when he'd sent her the Uchiha's file. So they had rented and furnished a fake apartment for her to stay in while she was in town doing this job. Once she was upstairs and inside, she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial. Hearing her cousin's voice pick up on the other line, she smirked. "I'm in."

"_Excellent._"


	6. Run In

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Six_

-Run-In-

Terumi Vitani was a practical woman. She lived in a small, cozy apartment built for one, drove a nice, gently used car to and from work, and every other week she made sure to call her parents and little brother to see how they were doing. Yes, life wasn't a complicated thing for the slender brunette woman, and she liked it that way. Her life would almost be perfect too, if it weren't for a dark, sexy smudge in the form of Uchiha Kanamé.

A sigh escaped her as she watched said man talking to his client outside the courtroom. She wasn't worried about him seeing her, because she had positioned herself perfectly behind a large plant around the corner. Her infatuation with him was almost something a high school girl would feel for a crush they would never obtain, but she was okay with that. He never noticed her, not unless she was his opponent, and she preferred it that way. Because outside those courtroom doors, in the real world where she didn't have to be a lawyer, she had no idea what to say. To anybody. It was then that the awkward girl she'd been since childhood took over, and she was a bumbling mess. She could never let him see her that way. It would ruin his image of her, and that was something she'd worked hard to build.

If she were honest with herself, she'd liked him ever since seeing his photo in the paper. It was taken after he'd won a huge case, keeping his client out of jail, with no fees to pay. And his client was guilty, she knew that from reading the trial notes. That was the only thing she disliked about him. Everyone he defended was guilty, and he always got them off with little or no repercussions to them. It frustrated her to no end, because he was the only lawyer whom had ever beaten her in trial. But that is what also made her admiration for him grow.

And he was so kind it was maddening. His smile was one to die for, his hair always fell perfectly into place, and his eyes were so dreamy…yes, dreamy…he was the perfect man. If she ever had any hopes of settling down and getting married, she would want it to be someone like Kanamé. Someone who would fit into her quaint little life without any struggles.

Vitani let out a sigh, turning and leaning against the wall. She was so pathetic. It wasn't like she had a trial today, she'd only come down here during her lunch break to see Kanamé, since she knew he would be here. This courthouse was the only place she ever did see him, after all, since he worked for a private firm, and she worked for the DA's office. And she liked to check up on him whenever she could.

She blew her bangs away from her face and straightened, determination shining in her vivid aqua gaze. She was going to walk by him on her way outside so that she would get a better look at him without him noticing her. But, just in case he did glance her way, she smoothed out her grey pencil skirt and white blouse, undoing one of the top buttons so that some of her cleavage was showing, though not enough to be unprofessional. Pushing her breasts up a bit to give them some lift, since they were slightly above average, she readjusted the 'paperwork' in her arms and turned to round the corner, instantly colliding with a hard body.

A startled yelp left her mouth as her papers flew everywhere when she flailed to try and catch herself from her fall, and she realized belatedly that whomever she had run into had caught her. She looked up, her eyes widening when she met the concerned jade gaze of Uchiha Kanamé. A soft whimper escaped her as goose bumps appeared on her skin, and she clamped her mouth shut, not wanting something else to come out that would make her look like more of an idiot than she already did. That is, until she realized she _should_ say something. "Sorry…" she nearly whispered, her throat suddenly going dry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern marring his brow as he looked over her, not releasing his grip from her arms. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No…it was my fault." Vitani said, trying to get a grip on her beating heart. "You can let go of me now." She said, wincing slightly as she berated herself. Why would she say that? This was probably the only time he would ever lay his hands on her, and she was telling him to let her go? God she was so stupid.

His eyes widened slightly and he quickly, but gently, released her. "I do apologize. Please forgive me." He nodded, glancing down and kneeling so he could pick up her papers.

She moved quickly to do the same thing. "I got it!" she said, a bit panicked, since she couldn't just have him picking up her mess. It was her fault it was there in the first place. What she didn't account for was him looking up at her, or their proximity, and so she froze, a small blush coming to her face since their noses were nearly touching. "You don't…have to help." The brunette woman swallowed. "I'm sure you have somewhere to be."

"Not really." Kanamé smiled, meeting her gaze. "Besides, I'm a gentleman. I could never leave you to clean up a mess that was at least half my fault." He chuckled.

Her lips thinned slightly as her blush darkened. She'd made him laugh, kind of. He had a wonderful laugh. "Okay…" she said, looking off and beginning to pick up her papers. She couldn't keep staring at him for too much longer, or she might have started to drool. Or faint. Or ogle him. Either way, looking at him for too long while so close was not safe for her.

Once all the papers were gathered, they stood and Kanamé handed over the ones he'd grabbed. He seemed to finally recognize her and offered his hand out to her. "You're that prosecutor aren't you? Terumi, right?"

"Yes." She replied, adjusting the papers and shaking his hand, inwardly dying. She knew he never noticed her, but to have not initially known who she was after the many cases they'd done together kind of hurt. She'd never known she wasn't _that_ memorable of a person. "Terumi Vitani."

"Vitani." He repeated the name, lifting their joined hands and kissing the top of hers. "I promise to remember that next time Vitani. I know it may not seem like it, but I'm a bit of an airhead at times." He smiled, before nodding to her. "You have a nice day. Try to be careful with corners. I'd hate to share our mini disaster with anyone else." He smirked, pulling away and heading past her.

"I will." Vitani promised, turning and watching him leave. A small smile came to her face as she headed off to go get some lunch. Despite looking like a klutz in front of him, things had turned out rather nicely. If their relationship continued to progress in such a fashion, they might be dating by the end of the year. She giggled to herself, unaware of the odd looks she received as she practically skipped down the courthouse steps. Just wait until her mother heard about this.

* * *

Izayoi let out a soft sigh as she looked over the menu of her favorite restaurant. She was wearing a tight, form fitting black dress that cut straight across her chest, leaving her shoulders bare. Around her neck she had a gorgeous star burst diamond necklace that sparkled in every light. Her black hair fell around her loosely, and she had on four inch black pumps. She'd been here every night for the past week and a half since her run in with her target. Her only unsuccessful mission. She just couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason. His gorgeous body and his soft hair, not to mention the way their bodies had molded together so perfectly in their night of passion.

The Uchiha woman found herself smiling once more as she thought about him. He had the most amazing smile she'd ever seen. She sighed contently, picking up her wine glass and finishing off the last sip. Before she could place her glass down, she felt a hand over her own, holding it up as more wine filled the glass. Izayoi glanced over, allowing a languid smile to come to her face. "Well…you finally found me." She said, looking back and meeting an amused grey gaze.

Kai smirked, finishing filling up her glass before picking up the one across from her and doing the same. "I found you a few days ago." He said, setting the bottle down and taking his seat. "I just wasn't sure if letting you know was a good idea. But I decided to throw caution to the wind." He chuckled, picking up his menu and beginning to skim over it.

Izayoi shook her head, placing her glass to her lips and drinking. "I knew if I stayed put long enough you would show up." She smirked. "So predictable."

"What can I say? I strive to meet people's expectations." He chuckled, setting down his menu and taking a sip of his wine. "You look…exquisite tonight." He told her.

"Thank you, it's all natural, I assure you." She snickered, setting her menu down as well and looking over at him. She leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. "You're such an alluring man."

He arched a brow. "Am I?" he asked, sitting forward to be closer to her. "And what makes you say that?"

"I dunno…" She smiled. "I can't stop thinking about you…" Izayoi breathed out, looking a bit dazed for a moment. "It really sucks…and it's so unprofessional."

Kai returned her gesture. "I know what you mean. I find myself distracted from my work on occasion, when I think about you." he admitted, reaching out and lightly stroking her cheek, before taking one of her hands in his as she straightened slightly. "You're so hauntingly beautiful, I can barely fathom it." he pulled her hand forward and kissed the back of it then, smoothing his thumb over the area his lips had touched.

A small blush rose to her cheeks as she placed her free hand over their joined ones. "I still don't trust you…and I am armed."

"And you think I'm not?" he laughed softly. "I don't trust anything about you, whether it's what I think, how I feel…all of it. And yet I can't help but search for you, wanting to run into you again just so I can see your face. It's quite odd, and dangerous, what you do to me."

"So…my plan did work." She laughed. "Unfortunately it worked on me as well." Izayoi sighed, leaning even closer, her eyes darting down to his lips. "I feel like a high school girl with a crush." She admitted.

"Good. Because I feel like an infatuated schoolboy." Kai said, leaning forward across the table and pressing his mouth against hers.

She kissed him back, wanting to make it last as long as she could, until they needed to break for air. She sighed, resting her forehead against his as she stared down. "I can't…I have to kill you."

Kai sighed as well. "I should kill you." he said, the both of them moving back so that they were in their seats once more. "What if…we applied the same rules as last time?" he asked, raising a brow. "At night, we're just two normal people, spending time together and having mind-blowing sex. And in the daytime, we go back to reality, where you try to kill me and I evade you every time, occasionally trying to kill you as well." He smirked.

Izayoi blinked, arching a curious brow. "So…I can try and kill you during the day…and at night you'll take me to a romantic dinner and a movie?"

"Not every night." He said. "Some nights we may just go have a picnic under the stars, or go on a walk…I might even cook for you if you're lucky enough." He winked.

She laughed. "I don't know if I trust your cooking. I learned from the best after all." She said proudly, straightening a bit before she leaned back in her chair. "Who knows…I may even let you stay over at my house…" Izayoi smirked, crossing her legs and rubbing his own with her foot.

"Well I let you stay at my hotel room, so it's only fair." Kai said, entering into a game of footsie with her. Their waiter came then and took their orders, before rushing off to tell the kitchen. "So tell me, because I am curious, what made you decide to pursue this profession?"

"Don't you already know?" she wondered, sipping her wine once more.

"I know your family runs the organization and whatnot, I just meant that you could have gone off to be a model, or an actress, or even a singer, like your dad." He elaborated.

She shrugged. "Because that's boring and I wanted to be the best. My name might not be as well-known as my brother's, but I'm the one who made it fearful. I'm the threat behind his words." She smirked.

He chuckled. "That you are." He agreed, taking a sip of his wine. "Like a rose, you're a thing of beauty, deceiving everyone with your inviting looks and pleasing aroma. And when they get to close, they get pricked on one of your thorns."

Izayoi nodded, placing her glass down as their appetizer was placed before them. "So, no hard feelings if I happen to clip you or get lucky? I'd hate for my day job to make you all huffy at night."

"You can just make it up to me. And the same goes for you." Kai said as their food was brought to them. "No grudge-holding."

"Sorry." She smiled. "I'm a lady and the rules are different." She blew him a small kiss before focusing on her food.

He shook his head, beginning to eat as well. "Should have known."

They continued to chat over the course of their meal, talking about many things as they tried to get to know one another better, but still keep the mystery alive. When they finished, Kai paid the bill, before walking Izayoi outside, his arm around her waist. "Did you drive here, or do you want a ride?" he asked, turning her in his hold a bit that she was pressed against him slightly.

"I drove…besides, this is only our second date. I can't let you take me home yet." She beamed, leaning against him and giving Kai a chaste kiss.

He growled, pulling her back against him when she began to move away, kissing her passionately and threading his fingers into her hair to hold her there. When he pulled away for air, he smirked at her dazed face and nipped her lip. "Sorry, but if I'm not gonna get to see you naked tonight I need something a bit more substantial to last until our next date." He murmured, nuzzling her slightly.

She smiled, giggling like a school girl. "I can do better than that." She whispered, threading her fingers in his hair and then kissing him, opening her mouth a bit and letting their tongues tangle with one another as they pressed against each other, their heated kiss turning even more frenzied.

Kai moaned into her mouth, pressing her body against his even more as he began to become aroused. "Let me make love to you tonight. I want you." He whispered against her lips, kissing her once more.

"I don't want to give in too easily…" she whispered back. "You might lose interest."

"If I ever lose interest, I'll let you kill me." he said, cupping her cheek. "Though I doubt that will happen. You've put me under some kind of spell I'm sure of it." he smiled.

"Spells wear off." She reminded with a devious smile.

"Not if you keep casting it." he replied, rubbing her back. "But if you're going to leave me hanging, I suggest you make your escape now before I kidnap you and hold you hostage for the night."

Izayoi visibly shivered. "Will you tie me up and treat me like the bad girl I am?" she purred, rubbing against him.

He leaned closer do her, skimming his nose along her cheek. "I'll even blindfold you." he whispered in her ear, nipping her lobe as his free hand moved down and gripped her rear.

She took in a sharp breath, her body arching against his. "Don't take me you _bad_ man." She moaned, getting a few people's attention that were eating out on the patio of the restaurant.

Kai smirked. "I'm going to make you scream." He promised, lowering suddenly and tossing her over his shoulder as he began to walk off towards his car.

Izayoi couldn't help but erupt into giggles as she was carried off. "Don't be so rough!" she cried out, smiling as she looked back at him.

"I won't be if you don't struggle." He said, smiling back at her as he fished his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked his car, opening the passenger door and setting her on her feet. "Now get in, captive." He ordered playfully, pointing to the seat.

"Make me." She smirked, kissing him and nipping at his lip.

He chuckled, placing his hand on the top of her head and pushing her into the car as if he were arresting her. He closed the door once she was in, going around to his side and getting in before locking the doors. "If you keep this up your punishment will be worse." He warned, starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot, wanting to get to his hotel room as quickly as possible.

"Well since I've nothing to lose then…" she snickered, turning in her seat and reaching over to his lap. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard erection, not giving him time to react before she had him in her mouth.

"Shit!" he said in surprise, the car speeding up as he pressed on the gas pedal in his reaction. "Damn…Izayoi…" he ground out, trying to pay attention to the road and not what she was doing to him so that they reached their destination in one piece.

She continued bobbing her head and forcing his dick further into her mouth as she serviced him. Kai glanced over at her once they hit a red light, thankful for the time it gave him to reach over and pull up her dress, revealing her lacy underwear. He slipped his hand inside them, beginning to rub her wet sex before the light turned green. But he had no problem driving with one hand, and was even able to slip two of his fingers into her heat as they continued on their way.

"Kai!" Izayoi cried out, releasing his dick from her mouth as she moaned and moved against his fingers. "No! You'll get your seats dirty."

"I can always clean them." he smirked, shoving his fingers deeper into her and increasing his pace. "Don't worry baby, we're almost there."

She moaned, licking up his shaft and taking it in her mouth once more, loving how fast he could move his fingers. "I'm so turned on right now…I might lose it." She whispered.

He pressed his thumb against her anus, rubbing it as he continued to finger her. "Go right ahead sweetheart. I love hearing you scream." He said, turning into the parking lot of the new hotel he was staying at and finding a space.

Izayoi jerked a bit, gripping onto his cock as her head feel forward and she felt herself come from his fingers alone. "K-Kai!" she screamed out, soaking his fingers and his seat with her release.

Putting his car in park, which was a bit difficult to do with one hand, he turned it off before removing his fingers from her and licking off her juices. "You taste so good Izayoi." He said, grabbing onto her shoulders and bringing her up so that he could kiss her. When they parted for air, he shoved her into the back seat, leaving her rear sticking up between the two front seats. He got up out of his seat, pushing his pants down a bit more and moving behind her, slamming into her dripping hole as he leaned over her form. "So tight." He breathed out, starting to move inside of her.

The dark haired woman screamed out, trying to grip onto the leather seats as she was pounded. "Oh God! Kai!" she moaned, biting down on her lower lip as he increased his pace. She had to admit this was the hottest sex she'd ever had. He was just so aggressive and strong, it made her feel like a frail woman who needed her man to please her. "It feels so good!" She smiled.

Kai placed his hands over hers, the support enabling him to go faster. "I'm going to give you a treat in a minute Izayoi." He said in her ear, pulling her dress down and gripping one of her breasts. "Are you ready for it?" he pinched her nipple, tugging on the delicate bud.

She gasped out, another moan escaping her lips. "A…tr-treat?" she asked softly, trying to look at him.

"Yes. You're about to be filled with me." he said, continuing to play with her breast as he slammed into her even harder.

She squealed with delight, trying to move her hips with his. "Oh my favorite cream!" she smiled, letting her head fall back as she lost herself in her bliss once more.

He chuckled, clenching his teeth together then and groaning as he came. He thrust into her, arching his hips to go even deeper. "Oh baby." He said, kissing her neck.

Izayoi moaned loudly, gripping the seats as she tried to control her breathing. "Oh Kai…" she whispered, glancing back at him. "That was amazing."

"I wasn't too hard on you?" he asked, brushing some of her hair out of the way and stroking her cheek.

"Of course not." She shook her head. "Though, I would love for you to get off me so I could resituate." She laughed, smiling back at him.

"Right." Kai smiled, pulling out of her and getting back in his seat so that he could fix his pants. "I wonder if anybody saw us." He chuckled. "They were probably scarred for life."

Izayoi did the same, pulling down the visor mirror and fixing her hair in the mirror. "Or impressed." She smirked.

He looked over at her as he zipped up his pants. "I was impressed." He smirked, leaning over and picking up her discarded panties. "I get to keep these, by the way." he informed her, waving them on his finger.

Her eyes widened and she snatched them back with a small blush. "No you don't you pervert." She huffed. "If you keep all my panties after we have sex then I won't have any left."

"You can always buy more." Kai argued, making a grab for them. When she held them away, he simply wrapped his arms around her and dragged her over into his lap, his laugh being drowned out by her squeal. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, keeping his forehead against hers when they parted. "You wanna go take a shower?" he asked, his hand sliding up her dress and cupping her womanhood. "You got pretty dirty." He smirked.

Izayoi shivered, biting down on her lower lip. "Yeah." She whispered. "But you still can't keep my panties."

Kai gave her a devious look. "We'll see about that." he said, before they got out of the car and went up to his room, where they spent the rest of the night messing around, and enjoying one another's company. Because when morning came, it was on.


	7. Ballet

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Seven_

-Ballet-

"Right this way ma'am." An usher said, bowing slightly to Talia. The blonde was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that was decorated with sequins and glistened in the reflecting light. Around her neck was a sapphire pendant that hung on a white gold chain. Beside her was Hideaki, who was dressed up in a tuxedo for the evening, bowtie and all.

"I can't believe you forced me to come with you to the ballet." The brunette sighed, his fuchsia eyes bored as he looked around the halls as they were led to their box. When the usher opened the door, it was to their own private balcony on the left of the stage.

Talia huffed, waving him off. "Kai always makes fun of them and gets bored. You appreciate art more than he does. Plus…he was busy." She laughed, looking back at him as she took her seat. Hideaki did the same and looked over the stage.

"He's been very preoccupied lately." He said simply, watching Talia situate herself.

The blonde looked over to him and nodded. "I think so too, but he assures me it's all important to our main plan. Besides, I think he's lying low ever since they sent someone to try and kill him. He said he's going to find out who it is and take care of them."

Hideaki still appeared worried. "I just hope he doesn't get himself killed. If it gets too serious, they might send her out to do it and I hear she's never missed a hit."

"Well if it comes to that I'm sure Kai will just kill her. Besides, the more that we take care of the easier my plan will work." Talia pointed out.

He arched a curious brow, giving her a knowing look. "Aren't you still seeing that one Uchiha…Sanosuke right?"

"Hm?" Talia looked off, pretending to be interested in the program in her hands. "Oh no…I stopped seeing him…it was too dangerous, and I wouldn't want it to get too serious to where I would have to meet his family…I mean…that would just be awkward." She laughed.

Hideaki nodded. "Well good. I thought it was a bad idea anyways to do it in the first place."

"Yup." She said looking up once the lights began to dim. They both focused on the stage, Talia pulling her small binoculars from her purse so she could watch better. Hideaki took some from his jacket and watched as the ballet began.

The first ballerina came out, followed by others as the first sequence began. He had to admit, ballerinas were tough, because he couldn't imagine standing on your toes that long on a block of wood. Then all of that spinning, he just didn't understand. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, he focused on the ballerinas once more and that was when the prima ballerina came out. He knew it was her the moment he saw her, because her outfit was much more extravagant and her moves were so perfect he could hardly even believe a person could move that way.

He looked to her face through the lenses and his breath nearly caught. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and as practical a person as he was, he knew he was now the victim to love at first sight. As cliché as it was, he wanted nothing than to meet her. He glanced to Talia, who had a small smile on her face as she watched.

"Talia." He whispered softly, getting her attention. "You said that you had V.I.P. tickets right? Does that mean we get to go backstage?"

The blonde nodded. "But we don't have to if you don't want to, we can just-"

"No." he answered a bit too quickly, getting a suspicious gaze from her. "I just think it would be nice to meet them is all. I want to ask how they can take that much pain." He hurriedly explained.

"I know right." she gasped, leaning closer. "That wood and my toes, I know I couldn't do it." she laughed, before turning and focusing on the show once more.

Hideaki turned his gaze as well, focusing on the object of his sudden obsession. He did this the entire play, the intermission being too long for his taste, though when it was finally over and the curtains had fallen after the final bow he was up and aiding Talia out the door and to the steps.

Talia couldn't help but giggle as she watched him. "Hideaki why are you in such a rush?" she asked, though he didn't reply, since he asked an usher to take them backstage after showing him their tickets. It didn't take long for them to be shown back and once they were, he left Talia and moved through the small crowds of girls, trying to find the one he really wanted to see.

He stopped, seeing her looking in a mirror in the process of pulling her hair from her bun. He almost had a heart attack when he realized he should probably give her something. So he looked around and saw a girl holding a bouquet of lilies. He snuck behind her and craftily pulled one out before heading over to where he'd seen the ballerina.

When he finally saw her again, he walked straight up to her so to not lose his confidence, and smiled. "You were absolutely wonderful."

She looked over at him, her teal gaze nearly stunning him. "Thank you." she said with a small smile, pulling the last pin from her hair before her auburn locks cascaded around her, stopping just above her rear. She shook her head a bit, running her finger through her hair to try and fix it. "What was your favorite part?"

"You." he answered immediately, before going wide eyed. "I mean…that one part…in the middle where you were just dancing. It was good…" he sighed. "I really hope I don't sound like a stalker."

She chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not the first person to come back here and say something like that to me. I'm used to it." she waved him off.

This knowledge made him stiffen. "Well _I_ brought you this." he huffed, offering her the flower.

The woman blinked, looking down at the flower, her smile widening slightly. "Thank you." she said, taking it from him and smelling it. "Lilies are one of my favorite flowers." She told him. "I'm Ami."

"Mine's Hideaki." He said, her smile making his own appear. "This is very odd for me…I'm usually very prude…and analytical but…when I saw you on stage, I have to admit I was completely struck by you."

Ami blushed slightly. "You…you were?" she asked softly. "Like…how struck?"

"Honestly?" he sighed. "I-have-no-idea-what-the-ballet-was-about struck."

Her blush darkened. "Nobody's ever told me that before." She admitted.

"I know." Hideaki shook his head. "It alarms me how much your mere presence has affected me." He met her gaze once more. "So…in the case of this odd affection. Would you like to join me for dinner sometime?"

"Um…" the auburn haired woman said, contemplating it as she gave him a once over. "Yes." She smiled. "I don't usually do this kind of thing, but given your condition, I'll make an exception." She chuckled.

His smile grew. "Excellent." He said before pulling out his phone. "So may I have your number? Or would you like mine? I promise, I'm not as psychotic as I sound right now."

Ami laughed. "How about I give you mine, and you can call my phone so that I have yours." She suggested, turning back towards the table and opening a drawer, pulling her phone out. And before he could react, she snapped his picture.

Hideaki blinked, looking confused. "What was that for?"

"So that when you call me I know who you are." She explained.

He smirked a bit, holding his up and doing the same. "There, now I have yours too." He chuckled.

She laughed, giving him her information, and putting his in when he called her phone. "Just call me whenever. We have a show each night until Sunday, but I'm free for lunch or breakfast if you'd rather do that."

"Sounds wonderful." He nodded, putting his phone away.

"Ami!" they both heard as one of the other ballerina's ran over with a huge bouquet of lilies. Unfortunately for Hideaki, it was the bouquet he had stolen from. "Look Ami, your grandfather sent these for you." the girl smiled as Hideaki looked off and tried to inch away.

"Oh my goodness!" Ami beamed, taking the flowers from her and plucking the card from it, reading the message. "How thoughtful." She said to herself. Then she blinked, her brow furrowing as she examined the flowers even more. "Are these…?" she held up the flower the brunette had given her. "Did you…?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Hm?" he laughed a bit awkwardly before looking at his wrist. "Oh well would you look at the time, I should go and find my friend." He pointed behind him before stepping back and waving. "I'll call you tonight Ami." He said before turning around and taking off.

"Hey, wait!" Ami shouted, running after him and grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving. When he turned to look back at her, she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I think it's sweet that you did that." she smiled, releasing his hand. "I look forward to hearing from you." she said, before turning and heading off towards the dressing room.

He stared after her, literally breathless until he felt someone pull on his arm. "There you are!" Talia huffed, glaring up at him. "You ditched me!"

Hideaki looked down, still a bit dazed, but rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Sorry Talia…I just wanted to introduce myself to the prima ballerina." He explained, pulling out his phone and texting her. "I got her number and we're going on a date."

"Really?" Talia smiled, lacing her fingers together. "That's wonderful."

"I know. She's so pretty…so sorry for abandoning you." he said as they started to head out.

The blonde shrugged as she looped her arm with his. "I can't wait to meet her. You'll have to tell me about it once you go out with her."

"I most certainly will. But first I have to pick a date." He explained.

"This is all so wonderful!" Talia sighed happily. "I can't wait to tell Kai about this later." She said before she remembered something. "Oh, I will be gone for the next few days Hideaki. So please inform Kai. I need to lay low once more."

"Of course." He replied, smiling still as the two of them left, both having blissful thoughts of the days to come.

"Are you nervous?" Sanosuke asked, looking over at Talia as they entered the housing division his parents lived in.

"A little…" she lied, her grip on the arm rest and her navy blue dress so tight her knuckles were white.

He reached over and placed his hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Don't be. I'm sure they'll love you. And it'll just be them, so you won't get too overwhelmed."

"I know." She breathed out, trying to calm herself down. "I'm just…nervous is all…I mean…your dad is famous and…well there's those rumors about your mom in her younger days."

The Uchiha nodded. "I know, but I've learned to never trust rumors. They're usually false." He lied, turning onto one of the streets filled with large houses.

She glanced at him with a small smile. "Are they?"

"Of course. I mean, I'm sure you heard rumors about how stiff I am, but in reality I'm someone who's easygoing and loves life." he chuckled, patting her hand as they pulled up in front of his parent's house.

"That's not very assuring." She laughed, holding his hand as well before looking out the window and at the house.

Sanosuke smiled over at her, turning his car off. "Well you know, they say rumors are based off of facts." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Talia, I'm sure everything's going to go smoothly."

She nodded and got out of the car, waiting for him to join her on the sidewalk. She took his hand and moved closer to him. "I can do this…" she said, mostly to reassure herself as he led them to the door.

He squeezed her hand for reassurance, ringing the doorbell when they reached it. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing an elderly looking butler. "Good afternoon Master Sanosuke."

"Hello Charles." Sanosuke said. "Talia, this is Charles, Charles, this Talia, my girlfriend."

Charles nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "It's nice to see that she is real Master Sanosuke."

Talia blinked, looking up at the dark haired man beside her. "Real?" she asked, arching a curious brow.

He sighed. "It is difficult for my family to believe that I was able to 'convince' someone to date me, much less for this long." He said with a shrug. "Mostly it was just Noriaki, but everyone else was still skeptical."

Her grip on his hand increased and her jaw tightened. "Don't worry Talia, my parents are going to love you." Sanosuke said, mistaking her reaction as they were let into the house.

"Everyone is in the dining room sir." Charles said.

He nodded, his brow furrowing slightly as he led Talia inside. Everyone? Why did Charles say everyone? "Mother, father, we're here!" he called as they entered the dining room. His eyes widened then. And now he knew why Charles had said everyone. Because his entire family was here.

"Sanosuke!" they all cheered, aside from Akito, whose gaze instantly went to the horrified looking blonde beside him. Talia felt her heart stop, because the only one she saw in that room was Noriaki, who was up and closely approaching.

"Holy shit! You are real!" he smirked, walking over to Talia, who jerked back and out Sanosuke's grip. He stopped, now looking confused, because she was stark white and her lips were pressed together in a thin line. "Whoa." He held up his hands in a placating manner. "Sano, what's up with your chick?"

Sanosuke glared at his brother. "She's probably just startled because none of you are supposed to be here." He snapped, turning and stepping closer to her. "Talia?" he asked, reaching for her hand once more. "Talia, are you okay?" he asked, rubbing the back of her hand with his free one.

Izayoi was up instantly, pulling Noriaki back and giving him a scolding glare. "You're freaking her out, back off." she ordered.

Talia's amber gaze remained on Noriaki though. She couldn't breathe, it was as if the oxygen was being stolen from her. "Talia…" Sanosuke asked once more, becoming worried. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. He looked over at Natsumi. "What are they all doing here? We agreed it was just going to be the four of us."

"I'm sorry sweetie, it was." the pink haired woman stood and walked over to them, examining Talia closely. She'd seen that look before, and could only align it with the fact this girl knew who Noriaki was in the underworld. "I was talking about it with Hayate, and how excited we were, and Nori heard about it. They all just showed up." She sighed, looking back to Talia. "I'm sorry sweetie." Natsumi said, offering her hand out. "I'm Natsumi, Sanosuke's mother. It's very nice to meet you Talia, and I'm sorry about the scare."

The blonde finally seemed to snap out of her terror and looked at Natsumi, though she was still stiff. "Yeah…" she said softly, shaking the elder woman's hand.

Hayate walked over and gave Talia a big, friendly smile. Then, before she could react, he hugged her. Though oddly enough the gesture seemed to comfort her more than alarm her. "I'm Hayate, Sano's younger brother." he said, releasing her and stepping back, the smile still on his face. "You're just as pretty as he said you were, if not more so. I'm glad you agreed to come over. This day's gonna go down in history for sure." He laughed.

"Why's that?" she asked, looking up at him, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Cause' now we have proof that Sano isn't a homo." Hayate said, earning a glare from Sanosuke.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

The blonde laughed, "Well I assure you, he's not a homo."

Hayate nodded. "Good to know, cause' we've all been wondering about him."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, she gets it. Now you all can just run along. None of you are supposed to be here." He grumbled, wrapping an arm around Talia's shoulders.

Kanamé stood and clapped his hands, silencing them all. "Why doesn't everyone just sit down?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Let's give Talia a breather, and since we're all here, just enjoy this time together and not overwhelm our new guest."

"Yes." Natsumi nodded. "I agree. Everyone sit down." She called, taking her seat beside her husband.

Everyone else did the same, taking their normal spots, and leaving Sanosuke and Talia at the other end of the table. Talia was seated next to Izayoi, with Hayate on the other side of her. Across from them were Noriaki and Kanamé, the elder triplet next to their father, and Noriaki next to Sanosuke. Akito took in the blonde's appearance and gave her a small smile. "I apologize for the shock you received Talia, my children get easily excited sometimes." He chuckled. "But I'm very glad you could make it."

Talia looked over at the head of the family and nodded. "It's an honor to meet you. You're a music icon superstar."

He chuckled. "Well thanks. Sadly none of my kids took after me, but I'm slowly getting over it."

"Sure you are Dad." Sanosuke smirked as plates with their lunch were brought out and set in front of them.

"Well how come?" she asked, though it was Noriaki who answered. And even when he spoke, Talia stiffened and her unfriendly gaze turned to him.

"Cause' we all went more into my mom's family business." He chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

Hayate leaned forward and smiled down the table at Talia. "Well I took after our mom and grandma and became a doctor, cause' I like helping people. And Sano took over our grandfather's business, since our dad didn't want to."

"Yeah, I tried it, but working in an office is just so boring." Akito said, his lips tilted up in a small smile.

Talia looked back to Akito, before reaching for Sanosuke's hand. "Well…he seems to be just fine in that office."

"Oh he loves it, don't get me wrong. It just wasn't suited to my tastes." The elder said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Well I like telling people what to do." Sanosuke joked, wanting to lighten Talia's mood. He turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Natsumi watched them, her smile growing. "Talia you are just so pretty and so sweet. I'm so glad you make my little Sano so happy."

Izayoi nodded, looking at the two as well. "It makes me happy too."

"You're the first girl he's ever brought home to meet us." Akito said, taking a bite of his salad. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you're his first girlfriend."

Sanosuke's eyes widened and a light blush came to his face. "Dad!" he said, unbelieving that his sire would reveal such an embarrassing secret so nonchalantly.

Talia blinked. "Huh?" she asked, seeming confused. "His first…ever?"

"Ever." The ebony haired man said with a nod. Sanosuke looked at his mother, silently begging her to save him.

"You know Talia, Sano's dad was my first ever and everything after." She spoke up, getting all the attention on her now.

"Yeah, and my fiancé Chitose, is my first everything." Hayate chimed in, smiling happily at the mention of his love.

Noriaki set his glass down and gave his brothers a judging glance. "Hold on…have you really never had sex with anyone else?"

Hayate blinked, his bliss on pause. "Well…yeah. I was waiting for the right person, and love, and I found them in Chitose."

"Not you queer." The dark haired mob monster snapped, glaring at Hayate before focusing back on Sanosuke. "You." He pointed.

Sanosuke's jaw clenched, and he tried to remain strong under his brother's judgmental gaze, and everyone else's. "…no." he said, albeit reluctantly. "Talia's the only woman I've ever been with."

Talia took Sanosuke's hands in both hers and kissed his cheek. "I'm happy that that is true." She smiled, glaring at Noriaki with so much hatred he actually felt it, though it disappeared before anyone else could glimpse it. "And someone who does not cherish the act between two people has not right to belittle someone who does."

Noriaki blinked, his gaze narrowing. But before he could say anything Izayoi spoke up. "My boyfriend and I are doing very well."

Sanosuke arched a brow. "The guy you met at that coffee shop? You're still with him?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her smile growing.

Akito looked over at his daughter. "So when are we going to meet him?" he asked.

"When he's ready to meet you." She laughed, staring off in a daze. "He's really wonderful and sweet. I've never met someone as amazing as him." she admitted.

Hayate smiled brightly. "Wow Iza, it almost sounds like you're in love." He laughed.

The light look fell off her face as she looked back at her family before smiling once more. "I don't think it's love. It can't be. I don't think circumstances would allow it to be so."

Noriaki and Kanamé both watched their sister, suspicion obvious in their gazes. "Well," Akito spoke up, wanting to keep his daughter in a light mood. "It's nice to hear that the three of you are doing so well." He smiled slightly, meaning his three youngest children. Then his deep green gaze moved to his eldest sons. "I would be surprised to hear if either of you even went out on a date in the past month."

"Well I met someone." Kanamé huffed. "She's cute and I thought I might just ask her out." He defended himself, not wanting to be put in the same spot as Noriaki.

"That's fantastic!" Natsumi gasped with delight. "What's her name?"

"Vitani…she's uh…the prosecution attorney for most of my cases."

Sanosuke frowned slightly. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"How come?" Izayoi asked her younger brother. "If they like each other, why not."

Talia shrugged. "It might bring a lot of fights into things."

"Not to mention it's not a good idea to have a personal relationship with the opposing side." The young Uchiha said. "Especially not in our family. Most people just want our money and everything that comes with our names." He elaborated, though they all knew his unspoken words. He was worried that she might discover more about Kanamé's clients, or worse, Kanamé and his family. And those were things that didn't need to be made public.

Izayoi huffed, glaring at Sanosuke. "Well sometimes the opposites are the ones that work the best." She defended. "After all, mom and dad were quite different."

"True, but they also didn't work in the same field." He shrugged, returning to his meal. He didn't care all that much, since Talia was a kindergarten teacher he would never have to worry about it.

The rest of the brunch went over rather well, and when everyone was finally done eating they all began to get ready to leave. After saying farewell to Sanosuke's parents, Talia went straight to the door, waiting for the dark haired man to join her. With her gone, Sanosuke turned to his family. "So…what did you guys think?" he asked.

"I like her!" Hayate smiled. "She's really nice."

"She's so pretty." Natsumi giggled.

Kanamé nodded. "I like her…she's a bit quiet."

"She doesn't even like me." Noriaki scoffed. "Every pussy likes _me_."

Akito hit his son over the back of the head. "Don't speak about your brother's girlfriend that way." he scolded.

Noriaki rubbed his head, glaring at his elder. "I'm just saying is all."

"Whatever." Sanosuke rolled his eyes, before waving. "I'll see you guys on Sunday for brunch." He said, walking out to the front door where Talia was waiting. He gave her a small smile as he opened the door and led her out to his car. "I'm sorry you had to experience my whole family like that. I hope it didn't freak you out too badly."

"It did." She sighed, getting into the front seat as he opened the door for her.

Sanosuke frowned as he got in on his side. He reached over and placed his hand on hers. "I really am sorry." He said, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. "Is there anything that I can do to make this up to you?" he asked, before smirking. "Maybe grovel at your feet for forgiveness?"

Talia gave him a small smile, leaning over and kissing him sweetly. "I can think of something much more amazing that you can do when we get back to your house."

He blinked. "And what is that?" he wondered, starting the car and driving off.

"Maybe something special…" she giggled. "…in the bedroom."

Sanosuke looked over at her and smirked once more. "You devious little minx." He chuckled, speeding up since now he was in a hurry to get home.

Talia smiled. "Well…it was really nice the first two times and I feel you deserve it after that." She giggled.

"How did I find someone as amazing as you?" he said, returning his attention to the road.

"It must have been fate." The blonde said, looking forward and making sure her smile did not leave her face. Because fate was all it could have been. She'd been after one Uchiha, only to fall in love with another.


	8. Confab

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Eight_

-Confab-

Talia smiled as she watched Hideaki pace around the room, going on and on about his date with the prima ballerina and how amazing she was. Kai seemed more bored as he was in a chair, leaning back and blowing bubbles from a soaked wand. "You should have seen her Talia…even out of costume she was so pretty. Long auburn locks. I swear she looks like a princess from the olden times. So regal and gorgeous…we have so much in common too…"

The blonde's smile grew as she giggled. "You sound as if you are in love already Hideaki."

The brunette stopped in his pacing and looked to her, more confused and contemplative. "I couldn't possibly be…we've only been out just the once."

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love." Kai sighed, twirling in his chair and blowing out some more bubbles. "It sucks."

Talia blinked, her amber gaze on her right hand man now. "What?" she asked, seeming shocked. "With who?"

"This woman I met a few months ago." The white haired man said, glancing over at her. "We kept running into each other, and she was really pretty, so I asked her out. Been seeing her ever since, almost every night when I'm not working."

Hideaki's eyes narrowed. "Well how come we haven't heard anything about her?"

Kai's stormy gaze slid over to his friend. "Because I didn't think it would go anywhere, so I didn't want to bring it up. But since things are starting to look serious, I figured you guys should know. In case it interferes with work."

Talia squealed, hurrying over to Kai and shaking him. "What's her name! What's she look like? Does she have a job?"

"Yes she has a job. And I'm not telling you her name because then you'll go stalk her." He grumbled, pushing her off him so that she wasn't shaking him anymore. "But she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Long dark hair and these bright eyes that just…entrance you." He shook his head, trying not to get too caught up in his fantasizing of her.

The brunette sighed. "I can't believe you've had a girlfriend and you didn't even tell us."

"Well…quite honestly I wasn't sure how to tell you guys. It's not like I could just walk in and be like, 'Hey, guess what? I'm in a relationship.'" He said.

"Why's it so serious now?" Talia wondered.

"Because I'm playing with the idea of asking her to marry me." Kai admitted. "Though I think I'll wait…I mean it's only been a few months, after all. No need to rush things. I haven't even been over to her place before."

Talia nodded. "Definitely don't need to rush things. Besides, we don't need things getting in the way of our plans." The blonde pointed out, holding up a finger. "Now she won't be taking _too_ much time, will she?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm making sure that work stays my number one priority, at least until after our big plan is completed. I don't want her to feel like she's not important, after all."

"Good." Hideaki huffed.

"Well don't go getting all gaga over your ballerina." Kai pointed at his friend. "Cause' you already sound love-struck."

The brunette scoffed. "I don't get as distracted as you do." he said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "I've some meetings to attend to. I'll see you two later." He waved, before leaving.

When he was gone Kai looked over at Talia. "I have a date in a couple of hours, so if you don't need me for anything then I'll just go get everything set up."

Talia shook her head. "Nope. Everything is done for today."

He smiled as he stood, excited for getting to see Izayoi. "Alright, then I will see you tomorrow." He said. "Don't forget that our next heist is in three days. I've already worked everything out, and we should have everything gone before the Uchiha's men even show up to do the deed." He smirked.

The blonde scoffed. "As if I would forget my own revenge." She gestured for him to leave. "Go ahead and go to your date. I'll call you if I need you."

Kai bowed slightly, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Tadah!" Kai smiled, gesturing to the room. He had rented out the ballroom of the hotel he was currently staying in, having the whole place decorated in a romantic setting. There was a small orchestra playing soft music, and set away from that was a table for two, with candles and a nice table setting. He turned to look at the woman next to him, who was dressed in an elegant dress that accentuated all of her curves and still made her look every bit the lady she was. "Happy four month anniversary baby."

Izayoi gasped, walking forward and looking around the room. "This is amazing Kai!"

He came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thanks. I wanted everything to be perfect for you." he said.

"It's so romantic." She sighed, leaning into his hold. "I'm very happy." She smiled, letting him lead her over to the table and pull the chair out for her. Once they were both seated, a waiter came over and poured them some wine before bringing out their salads.

Kai just couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "I'm glad you're happy." He said, beginning to eat his salad. "So how was your day?"

"Very, very good." she smiled, eating her salad as well. "I was doing a lot of…research today."

He arched a brow. "Research? On what? A new target?"

Izayoi simply laughed. "No…no. Nothing like that…I was just thinking about things. I mean…you and I have gotten…" she trailed off, looking away. "Serious…right?"

"…yes." He said after a pause and nodded. "I believe we have. And I won't lie, I never thought things would ever get this serious between us. But strangely, I'm glad that it did."

"Well…so I was thinking…" she sighed, reaching for her purse and pulling out a small pamphlet. She looked down at it before reaching over and placing it in front of him, to show a brochure for housing developments and layouts. "I was…researching real estate."

Kai blinked, picking it up and looking at it. "Are you thinking of buying a place?" he asked, beginning to flip through it and see her notes. He froze then, the new information dawning on him. "Oh…" he said, his grey gaze locking with her jade one. "You mean…the two of us getting a place…right?"

Izayoi swallowed and leaned over, snatching it back and stuffing it back in her purse. "It was stupid. I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Izayoi, I'm not upset or anything, really. You just caught me off guard." He told her. "Why…why would you even want to take such a big step with a guy like me? I told you that night we first met that I've never been the type to settle down and make a home."

She pulled her hands back and put them in her lap, frowning at the table. "Nothing…I told you it was just stupid. I really shouldn't have asked. You were very clear about not staying in one place."

He frowned, getting up from the table and going around it. Kneeling at her side, he took her hands in his once more, though with a firmer grip. "Izayoi," he said softly, moving to look up into her face. "Please answer my question."

She shook her head. "No…it was me unable to control my girlish impulses and I thought…since we haven't really tried to kill one another in a long while and well I lo-…" she paused. "I just like you a lot and we get along so well…and I hate that you spend so much money staying in a different place all the time."

A small smile came to his face at her confession. "You know…I was kinda interested in the house on page four. It looked really nice." He told her, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"That's the one I sticky noted…" she blushed.

"I know." He chuckled, rising and kissing her lightly. "Why don't we look over them after dinner. Before I make love to you."

Izayoi nodded, finally smiling once again. "Okay." She giggled. "That sounds like a really good idea."

Kai kissed her once more, resuming his seat. He wouldn't lie, he was a little nervous about buying a house with her. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was technically his enemy. He hadn't lived in a house in so long, and he knew that if he moved in with her, it would take them one step closer to marriage, something that became easier for him to imagine doing with her every day that passed. But it was something that he wanted, more than anything he'd wanted in his entire life.

They continued to eat, and when they finished Kai took her out onto the floor and they danced for a while, before retiring to his room. When they had picked out a house they wanted to look at, they made sweet, sweet love, all over the brochures. And for the first time, Izayoi spent the night, neither caring that technically in the morning their truce was over. Because with this turn of events, it was clear they were going to have to redefine their relationship.

* * *

"He's the most adorable man I have ever met." Ami gushed, skimming over her menu as she blabbered on to her cousin about her new boyfriend. "His name is Hideaki, and he's just so sweet. He treats me like I'm a delicate flower, a real lady. He even sends me flowers for all of my shows, every single night." She smiled, closing her menu and setting it down on the table, since she knew what she wanted to order.

She blinked, taking in her cousin's odd behavior. He was holding his menu straight up so that you couldn't see his face, and every so often peeked over it, looking off somewhere behind her. "Kanamé…what are you doing?"

The dark haired man sat up straight, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. "Oh…um…nothing…" he mumbled, sinking behind his menu once more.

The auburn haired woman scoffed, reaching across and yanking it down. "You know, you could at least pretend to be listening to me. You're the one who wanted to have lunch in the first place."

Kanamé gasped and turned his body and head, holding his hand beside his face to try and hide it. "Don't talk so loud Ami. You'll draw attention."

Her teal gaze hardened into a glare. "If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I swear to God I'll cause a scene. And I'll make sure to say your name nice and loud." She threatened.

"Ami." Kanamé hissed, matching her glare. "_Please_. Shut up. Or I won't tell you."

She huffed, placing his menu back up the way he had it before leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. "Fine. Explain then." She said, and expectant look on her face.

"Well…" he said softly, peeking over the menu once more. 'There's this girl…"

At this she perked up. "Really? Is she here?" she asked, turning in her seat and trying to locate said woman.

"Woman!" he almost shouted. "Pay attention." he huffed. "_Anyways_, my family says I should just forget it, because she's the prosecution attorney in most of my cases."

"That Terumi girl?" Ami asked, since she read about all of her cousin's cases in the paper. "You like her?"

Kanamé blushed, gesturing across the room to a brunette sitting alone at a table and reading a book. "That's her…" he pointed.

She followed where he was pointing, and smiled when she located the woman. "She's pretty." She said, looking back at him. "I think you should ask her out. I mean, just because she works for the DA doesn't mean she should be off-limits. And besides, you never date. You're always too busy with work and the family. Do something for yourself for once in your life." she advised, taking a sip of her tea.

"You think so?" he smiled, meeting her gaze before setting his jade depths on Vitani once more.

"I do." Ami said, setting her chin in her hand and looking back at the brunette. "Besides, you two would look cute together. And at least this way you know she's not some airheaded bimbo. She'd have to be smart to work for the DA and be the one against you almost every time, right?" she shrugged, returning her attention to him so as not to make the subject of their conversation obvious.

Kanamé nodded, looking back to Vitani. "You're right." he smiled, standing and shaking off his nerves. "I can do this." he told her, before heading over to where Vitani was. He was dressed fairly casual today, wearing grey, slim fit jeans and a black button down shirt, which was un-tucked.

He stopped beside the table she was at and set his hand down, leaning a bit to try and appear confident. He opened his mouth for some clever remark, but to his horror, nothing came out, which only made him pale in complete humiliation. Vitani looked up from her book to his hand and blinked in confusion, following it up his arm and to his face. Her aqua gaze widened in slight alarm, and she leaned back slightly, letting out a startled noise. In her surprise, she lost her grip on her book and it fell forward, knocking over her soda and spilling it all over his hand.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, moving her book away from the spill and righting her cup.

Kanamé gasped, pulling his hand back and shaking it off since he didn't want the soda to make his skin sticky. "No! No, I'm sorry." He blushed, grabbing a napkin and drying it off further.

Vitani picked up her napkin as well and grabbed his hand, trying to aid him in drying it off. Then she realized that they were holding hands and looked up at him, only to find him looking at her as well. "Sorry…" she repeated, wanting nothing more than to lean towards him. But instead she let go of him and began to dry the table. "I'm so clumsy sometimes." She blushed, remembering when she had run into him that day at the courthouse.

"No…no…" he shook his head, trying to exhale. "It's my…um…fault." He explained, and then sat down a bit dramatically, making her jump slightly. "Look! I think you're pretty and I would like to take you to dinner." He jumbled out, turning red since he hadn't realized he was holding her hands in his.

Her face darkened as she looked around, seeing that there were many watchers to their encounter. One in particular being an auburn haired woman that was smiling at them as if she knew something Vitani did not. And that bothered her. She returned her gaze to him and swallowed, trying to wet her suddenly dry throat. "You want to go on a date…with me?" she asked, unable to hide the hope that entered her voice and eyes. "Really?"

"W-Well…" he breathed out, schooling his features. "I've always thought you were amazing, and I know we oppose each other in our cases, but I think it would be nice to maybe get to know one another."

She smiled. If only he was aware of all the things she knew about him, or of the fact that she'd dreamt of this day since she'd first gone against him in court. "I'd like that a lot." She said softly.

"Fantastic!" Kanamé smiled. "How about Saturday at seven-thirty? I'll pick you up." He said excitedly, standing and waving to her before going back to his cousin and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her off and ran from the restaurant in a mad hurry, Ami yelling and laughing after him.

"Kanamé, you're going to pull my arm out of its socket, you freak!" Ami giggled, catching up to him. He smiled at her, and the two made their way to their cars, laughing the whole time. It was moments like this when Ami especially loved her family, because it was so rare when she got to see them this way, not worried about anything to do with the business their grandfather made successful. And as she thought about what she had seen, she sighed. It had made her think of Hideaki, and now she wanted to hear his voice. So, whenever she and her elder cousin departed, she was going to give the handsome brunette a call. Maybe she could even get him to meet her for dinner, since she didn't have a show tonight.

Those thoughts made her smile widen, her expression mixed with her cousin's being so beautiful, it nearly made people pause. But they couldn't help that they had inherited their grandma's smile. The very same smile that had captured a stoic redhead's heart so many years ago.


	9. Bombshell

**Vengeance**

_Chapter Nine_

-Bombshell-

Hikari panted as Noriaki slammed into her over and over from behind. It was one of his favorite positions, and she never complained about it, because he took her in so many ways it didn't even matter. The past few months as his personal prostitute were nearly a blur, one filled with pleasure and screams and ecstasy. And a few surprises, as well.

While she hadn't learned a whole lot about his business, since he never talked shop, she'd learned a lot about him through hints in their conversations and his mannerisms. He was a much more complex man than she'd given him credit for, that was for sure. One with a sense of humor that matched hers, oddly enough, and helped them get along better. He hadn't pulled a gun on her since that first night, and she didn't know if it was because he trusted her, or for the simple fact that she had yet given him a reason to. She figured it was the latter.

He reached around and gripped one of her breasts, using the other hand to rub her clit as they continued to go at it. Unable to withstand any more of their actions, Hikari cried out as she orgasmed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, her grip on the sheets tightening. She felt the familiar sensation of Noriaki's hot sperm entering her, meaning he was finished as well. Breathing heavily now, she collapsed onto the cool sheets, the Uchiha doing the same next to her as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

She gave him a satisfied smile as she took in his lean form that was covered in sweat. God he was so sexy it nearly drove her mad. "Well…that certainly made up for you being an hour late tonight." She teased, finding the strength to prop herself up on her elbows and look down at him.

He smirked, though his eyes remained closed. "Sorry about that…you know I hate being late when my nights are filled with you."

"It's okay, I know you'll make sure I'm taken care of either way." she said, reaching out and brushing some of his hair from his face, since the sweat was making it stick slightly. She held in a sigh, the news she'd been meaning to tell him for days pricking at the back of her mind again. She'd been holding it off, not wanting him to be angry with her, but she knew he would be either way. And perhaps it would be less if she said it now, when he was in such good spirits. She could only hope. "I need to talk to you about something."

Noriaki sighed, though he still kept his eyes closed. "Alright…alright. I concede." He said, trying to keep the devilish smile off his face. "We can go to dinner. That nice place off Fifth." He chuckled, opening one eye and looking over at her.

The smile Hikari gave him was a small one. "It's not that, though if you still want to go to dinner later it would be nice." She sighed, running her fingers through her pale locks in an attempt to get rid of some of her tension. Her violet gaze locked with his jade one and her mouth thinned slightly. "I'm pregnant."

The air dropped so suddenly, Hikari could feel the cold creeping up her spine. Noriaki's jaw was tight and his glare was trained on the only other living being in the room. "What." He seethed, sitting up, though he seemed to have moved away from her.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, proud of herself for being able to hold his gaze and say it strongly. Showing fear or cowardice would only piss him off more, for she knew he hated simpering women.

Noriaki got up, his anger growing. "How the _fuck_ could you be pregnant?!" he shouted, beginning to pace. He stopped then, his eyes widening. "You _planned _this!" he pointed accusingly. "I already knew you were a conniving little priss! You think I don't know that your cousin is Kai?! Was this your plan all along?! To steal from my family a child?!"

Her eyes widened in shock and she sat up. "No!" she denied, seeming offended he would think so little of her. "If I was going to do that, don't you think I would have just disappeared once I found out I was pregnant? Telling you is kind of counter-productive to that crazy idea of yours." She glared, before blinking, his words catching up to her. "Wait…how did you know Kai is my cousin?" she asked. Then her gaze narrowed. "How long have you known?"

He scoffed, crossing his arms. "I've known since the day after our first night."

"But how?" she pouted slightly. She'd thought she had done a good job in pretending, so how was it he had suspected her?

"Really?" Noriaki arched a curious brow. "I'm the head of the Mob and you're the cousin of the _one_ man stupid enough to go against me, but lucky enough to evade my sister."

"Whatever." She mumbled, scooting off of the bed and grabbing her panties from the floor so that she could put them on. It was pretty obvious they wouldn't be doing anything else tonight anyways. "Your theory is still stupid." She told him, picking up her bra to put that on as well.

Noriaki scoffed once more, doing the same and pulling on his pants. "It doesn't matter what you think. You're a woman, a stupid one at that." he glared, walking out as he put his shirt on as well. "Just take care of it and do it soon." He said, before slamming the door to the hotel room.

Hikari glared after him, tears entering her eyes as she finished getting dressed. She didn't know what she was expecting from him, obviously not for him to be happy about it, but for some reason she was still disappointed. Once she was finished making herself decent, she opened the door to the room and walked out, ignoring the bodyguards who always stayed behind to take her home. And as she walked down the hall towards the elevator, it was with purpose. Because if Noriaki thought she was going to get rid of her baby then he was out of his mind. She was going to raise it on her own, away from all the lies and schemes of the world she now lived in.

* * *

Hikari hummed to herself as she placed a carefully wrapped picture frame in a box. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. She'd finished her morning exercises a while ago, and was now going through her apartment and packing what little items she'd brought with her to this fake home. Since her gig was up, she was going to have to tell Kai and Talia that she quit, and just go back home. Though she wouldn't stay for long. She needed to make herself scarce, and so would quickly be leaving that place as well.

She didn't really know what she was going to do though. She'd gone to college and had a degree in business and marketing, but didn't have any real experience. And she doubted working as a high end prostitute and running that business yourself counted. Not to mention it wasn't very credible. Perhaps she'd get a regular job in a coffee shop or a store. She had enough money saved up, she'd survive. Barely. All of those funds would go towards doctor visits and her baby, which meant no more shopping sprees. She'd probably have to sell some of her things, and the thought made her sad, for selfish reasons of course. She loved her things. Her nice clothes, pretty shoes, fancy bags…it'd been so long since she lived like a normal person, she wasn't sure if she knew how to anymore. But she would make it work. She had to.

Her doorbell rang suddenly and she froze, her brow furrowing. She wasn't expecting anyone. Kai never visited her, they met up in secret places to talk. And she didn't have any friends, because it would interfere in her job. She brushed her bangs aside, heading to the front door to see who it was. Looking through the peephole, her eyes widened in surprise. Hikari stepped back and opened the door, crossing her arms and glaring at the Uchiha on her doorstep, who dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. "What do you want." she demanded.

"Alright look." He chuckled, pushing past her and walking into the apartment. "I've been doing some thinking about this baby thing." He went on, facing her again. "It may not be such a bad idea. Because…if you're telling the truth and took your medicine, how awesome must our kid be if it made it past your birth control and the morning after pill. Right?"

She gave him a confused look and shut her door. "Okay? So what, all of a sudden you want it?" she asked.

"Well, just listen here." He said, though he stopped and looked around, his brow creasing in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of it, like you told me to." She said simply.

"How is _this_," he gestured around the place. "Taking care of it?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I hardly expect you to understand." She said, moving past him to the box she had been packing and resuming her work. "Now either tell me why you came here or get out. I have a lot to do today."

"Well I had a brilliant idea." He argued, fishing something out of his pocket and tossing it over to her.

She caught it, staring down at the box with a raised brow. "What is this?" she asked, opening it to find the ring inside. The pale haired woman couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she looked back up at Noriaki. "You're kidding, right? _You_ want to get married? The eternal bachelor?"

"Hey now." He shrugged. "Since it is my baby, I want it. Plus we already have sex all the time and I was going to go to take you to dinner. This way, I get my kid, endless sex from you, and my mom off my back. Not to mention you get to keep living the lifestyle you are accustomed to, but you won't be having sex with anyone else to do so."

She glanced down at the ring, noting how beautiful it was before her violet gaze returned to him. "And what about you?" she wondered. "When I begin to show and can no longer be as limber as I am now in the bedroom, are you going to seek out the company of another woman?"

Noriaki didn't answer as quickly as she assumed he would, but his gaze narrowed slightly. "It feels like this is a trick question."

"It's actually a yes or no question." Hikari replied, placing her free hand on her hip as she waited for his response, trying to hide the tension she was feeling at the suspense.

"Well how long am I not allowed to have sex with you? I read you can still fuck until the day it's born pretty much." He explained, since obviously he'd done some research on the matter.

She sighed. "That's not what I meant…" she rubbed her temples. She really didn't feel up to dealing with him right now, it was throwing her perfect plan for a loop. "You're saying even when I'm as big as a cow you'll still fuck me, and nobody else?"

"It's not…ideal." He frowned a bit, but shrugged. "But I know how this works. My dad got my mom pregnant when she was real young and when he slept around it really bothered her. So, I can settle for just one woman. Though I may ask, and if I get permission I will, but I will be good. Besides you're doing me a huge favor, not to mention you'll be a traitor to your family. I have to give you something for that. Unless of course, I find out you're leaking anything about me to your cousin."

She rolled her eyes once more. "What do you think I am? A moron?" she asked, closing the box and tossing the ring back to him. "Tonight you're taking me to dinner, where you will ask me in front of a crowd and I will get the scene I always wanted." She told him. "My things will be ready to be moved in by tomorrow, and while that's being taken care of I will handle everything concerning Kai."

Noriaki blinked, looking at her before he smirked. "Damn, you were made to be my wife. Mob wife to the core." He chuckled, walking past her. "Alright then, I will see you at eight." He informed her, before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Hikari sighed, looking at all of her boxes and thinking of what she had left to do today. She wouldn't dwell on her upcoming talk to Kai, that would only make her sad. Instead, she would focus on what she was going to wear tonight, because it seemed like she was going to be sticking around this miserable town for the rest of her life. She placed her hand on her stomach, tapping it idly. "I hope you're as strong as your father thinks you are. Because you're going to need it." she said, closing up the box with an air of finality.

* * *

Kai sat across from his cousin, completely stunned by what she had just told him. "…what?" he asked. "You're…_marrying_ that bastard? Why? Don't tell me you love him." he nearly sneered.

"No, Kai please, I'm an adult, not a child." Hikari scoffed. She looked down at the engagement ring on her left hand. Noriaki had done as she'd asked and made a big show of his proposal over dinner. He'd even gone along with her fake tears and sudden embracing of him, following it all with a kiss. They'd never kissed before that moment, but she had to admit it was rather nice. He was incredibly skilled when it came to using his tongue.

"Then why? Why did he ask you all of a sudden?" the white haired man wondered.

She returned her attention to him. "Because I'm pregnant." She stated. "We don't know how it happened, but it did. And Noriaki's known for months that I was your cousin, he just never said anything because he enjoyed the sex. But if I marry him, I will be taken care of for the rest of my life, and my baby will get to grow up with its father, no matter how much of an asshole he is." She told him.

"I…wow, pregnant." Kai scratched his cheek. "I guess that makes sense, but are you sure that's what you want? I could take care of you, get you set up somewhere away from here where you don't have to be a part of that bastard's life anymore. He'll never find you."

Hikari chuckled. "He will…I don't know much about what he does, but something tells me if he wanted to find me badly enough, he would. Besides, I've already considered leaving. I don't want to live a life hiding." She reached down and picked up a briefcase, standing as she set it on the desk. "This is all of your money that you paid me to spy on him." she said, opening it to show that it was the truth. "Please give it back to Talia and tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't be successful. I know she was counting on me…but I have to look out for myself now."

He nodded and rose as well, shutting the briefcase and pulling it closer. "I'll tell her." he sighed, moving around the desk and hugging his baby cousin. "Please promise me you'll keep in touch…I don't want to lose you to him. You're all I have left." He whispered.

"I promise…" she sniffed, squeezing him tightly before pulling away, obviously trying to hold back her tears. She reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking it. "Take care cousin. I love you, no matter what."

"And I love you." he said, kissing her on the cheek as she did the same. When Hikari was gone Kai wiped a hand down his face and let out a groan, before pulling out his cell and dialing Talia. "Hey, what time are you coming in today? I have some important news to tell you." he said once he heard the blonde answer.

"_I don't know._" He heard her sigh. "_Why?_"

"Hikari quit." He stated, awaiting for her reaction.

There was a long silence before Talia answered. "_Why_?"

He sighed. "Noriaki somehow got her pregnant, and has offered her a life with him. Apparently they're getting married." He told her. "Hikari knows it's dangerous, and that you're not going to stop your plans because of this. She understands. But she told me she would rather live with him than run from him for the rest of her life. I'm not happy with it, but it was her choice. She said to tell you she was sorry she couldn't be successful, but she needed to look after herself now. She also gave me back everything we paid her."

"_So she's a traitor_." Talia said lowly. "_And how do I know she won't tell her new husband about the one trying to kill him? Hm?_"

Kai glared at the wall. "She's not a traitor." He nearly seethed. "She won't give him any information, doing so would be betraying me, and she's not that kind of person. Hikari may be a liar and a manipulator, but she wouldn't just betray the only family she has left. And she's not stupid enough to put herself in that position."

"_I hope, for your sake, she doesn't_." Talia said. "_I hope you don't forget Kai…I'm your family too. I've always been there for you, and I would hate it if you betrayed me too._" Then the line went dead.

He slammed his phone down on the desk, his body shaking in slight rage. "Damn you Hikari…" he muttered, knowing that that wasn't the reason for his anger. He was mad at himself, because he'd already betrayed Talia by moving in with Izayoi, the woman supposed to kill him, and the one whom he would go to tonight to help rid him of his burdens of the day. Sighing as the mere thought of the ebony haired woman calmed him, Kai sat back down in his chair and decided to call Hideaki to fill him in. Because if they were going to move against Noriaki, it needed to be while he was distracted with all the plans concerning his cousin.


End file.
